La maldición de Mountain Peak
by Unade
Summary: Ivy y Foolhardy acompañan a Grauj en busca de su pasado. El viaje les lleva más allá de los límites de Equestria, al mundo salvaje y al terror. (Este relato es la continuación de otro fanfic titulado "Los peligros de la civilización" y está muy relacionado con el fanfic de Volgrand "Hermanas de la tormenta").
1. La cabaña abandonada

La cabaña permanecía en silencio. Las cenizas del último fuego apelmazadas por el tiempo de varios años. El frío y el polvo habían tomado el lugar. Un estático rayo de luna se filtraba entre los postigos de la ventana y teñía de azul la quietud absoluta. Tan solo una vieja manta raída quedaba en un rincón, petrificada bajo el gris del polvo. Ni siquiera las arañas habían osado cambiar la decoración, todo había sido inmovilizado bajo una pátina de gris.

Hubo una imperceptible brisa. Dos volutas de polvo alzaron el vuelo y trazaron lánguidos giros a la contraluz de la luna. A esas dos volutas se unieron varios resueltos copos más. El tronar de unos cascos en plena carrera llegó desde el exterior.

La puerta se abrió con violencia. El sonido, movimiento y la luz de la luna irrumpieron en la cabaña. Las dos ponis se lanzaron al interior en mitad de su huída. Foolhardy cayó hacia adelante, lánguida, y quedó tendida. Ivy tropezó con ella y rodó hasta el fondo.

- Grauj -chilló dirigiendo su mirada al exterior.

Hubo un instante, después hubo una poni gris saltando resuelta a través de la puerta. Cayó con poca soltura cuando su pata herida le falló y se deslizó por el suelo hasta al lado de Ivy. La pegasa ya se había puesto en pie. Dejando atrás a Grauj, corrió hacia la puerta y, apoyando sus cascos delanteros en ella, la cerró. Ivy sintió la oscuridad llegar desde el otro lado, deslizándose. La criatura lamió lentamente la madera, se restregó por ella y susurró a la poni que le impedía el paso. La pegasa sintió que sus patas y su voluntad perdían la resolución. Su apoyo menguó y la puerta se deslizó unos centímetros. Pero entonces, algo la golpeó, sacándola de su estupor y la barra de seguridad fue colocada en sus agarres.

Ivy soltó la hoja de la puerta, temblorosa, y se volvió hacia Grauj, que estaba acabando de asegurarla. Luego volvió su mirada hacia Foolhardy. La poni seguía inerte en el suelo y sus largas crines pelirrojas formaban una caótica aureola a su alrededor.

Ivy se tendió junto a ella y le pasó un ala por encima para darle calor. Foolhardy abrió unos ojos vacíos de toda mirada y Ivy puso la cabeza sobre su lomo.

- Foolhardy ya no está con nosotras -susurró.

Grauj cojeó hasta ellas y las observó, adusta. La mirada vacía de Foolhardy, la serena aceptación de Ivy.

- A lo que hay fuera no le gusta la luz ni el fuego- gruñó Grauj.

La pegasa alzó la cabeza hacia ella.

- Vas a salir.

- Sí.

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante un largo momento. Después, sin decir nada, Ivy se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.


	2. Los ponis salvajes

Tres semanas antes...

Habían dejado atrás las colinas gemelas. Ante ellas se extendía una gran llanura de hierba dura, más allá se alzaba la cordillera.

La primera noche que pasaron en la llanura, un fuerte viento se levantó. En el interior de la tienda de las tres ponis el farol que las alumbraba se balanceaba, inclinando sus sombras. Ivy preparó té. Las tres agradecieron algo caliente, pero la falta de unas tazas de porcelana en las que servirlo fue una carencia casi tan fuerte como si les hubiese faltado el azúcar. Una taza de porcelana significaba que no corría el riesgo de romperse, pero ahora estaban muy lejos de casa. El viento aulló en el exterior mientras las tres ponis sorbían sus tés lentamente.

– ¿Este viento es normal, Grauj? –preguntó Foolhardy.

– Sí.

– Este sitio es muy... muy...

Foolhardy no lograba encontrar las palabras.

– Despiadado -concluyó Ivy.

Foolhardy se encogió bajo su manta.

– ¿Cómo podéis vivir aquí? No sabéis cuándo va a hacer frío, cuándo habrá una tormenta, nadie controla el clima, los animales son... no tienen mente. Es una locura completa, esto es un caos.

Grauj alzó la cabeza y estiró las orejas escuchando el exterior.

– Es mi hogar.

Foolhardy se encogió un poco más.

– Echo de menos mi taller.

Ivy se arrastró hacia ella y le pasó un ala sobre el lomo para consolarla. Foolhardy se había deshecho de sus trenzas al descubrir que las crines le abrigaban el cuello.

– Creo que es la primera vez que te enfrentas a algo así y que lo estás haciendo muy bien.

– ¿Tú crees?

Ivy asintió.

– Tu idea de usar la grasa para evitar las picaduras de las ortigas funcionó.

– ¡Cierto! ¡Soy genial!

– Menos mal que estás con nosotras o no tendríamos tienda.

Foolhardy alzó la mirada hacia la estructura plegable.

– Creo que puedo mejorarla.

Grauj observó la maniobra de Ivy. La pegasa era capaz de curar heridas que no se veían, sólo con palabras. Hablaba para calmar y para dirigir los pensamientos hacia un lugar seguro. Era un tipo de poder invisible.

– Dormid, yo vigilaré – dijo Grauj.

Ivy asintió.

– Despiértame cuándo necesites descansar.

Ivy también era capaz de percibir cosas con algo que no eran los ojos ni las orejas. ¿Era probable que la planta que llevaba sobre la cabeza realmente le hablase? Grauj había decidido que no se cuestionaría nada.

El día siguiente amaneció tranquilo y soleado. Las tres ponis desmontaron la tienda y se repartieron el peso de los enseres. Habían logrado reducir la carga al mínimo pero, aún así, cada una de ellas acarreaba un gran bulto. Foolhardy había demostrado ser la más recia de las tres y llevaba la tienda.

Caminaron a lo largo del día. Por la tarde, Grauj se detuvo, alzó el hocico y olfateó el aire.

– ¿Qué ocurre Grauj?

– Ponis –dijo ella–. Varios, muchos. Un asentamiento.

– Estupendo –exclamó Foolhardy–. Vamos a preguntarles si son tu familia.

Grauj gruñó.

– No son mi familia, soy una loba invernal.

Ivy le hizo un gesto a Foolhardy para que callase.

– Eres una loba, pero vienes con nosotras. Es probable que podamos hablar con ellos y que nos indiquen dónde buscar tus otros orígenes.

Grauj asintió.

– Soy una loba – murmuró para sí misma...

El asentamiento poni estaba formado por varias construcciones de tela y madera. Parecían tiendas de campaña cónicas. Entre ellas vieron movimiento. Al acercarse, salieron a su encuentro. Un grupo de ponis caminaba hacia ellas. Los tonos apagados dominaban en sus pelajes. Ocres, grises, blancos... Todos llevaban marcas en la cara de color azul que parecía pintura. Sus crines eran largas, y no las recogían. Algunos llevaban pequeños adornos en ellas. Foolhardy se adelantó, confiada.

– Hola a todo poni. ¿Qué tal?

Fue cuando echaron a correr hacia ella. Ivy le gritó demasiado tarde.

– ¡Foolhardy, cuidado!

El primer poni cargó contra Foolhardy y la derribó sin contemplaciones. Ivy corrió para ayudarla sin pensarlo. Cuando uno de los ponis se le enfrentó, Ivy lanzó un chillidito y se elevó aleteando. Otro de los ponis lanzó una boleadora que se enredó en las alas de Ivy y le golpearon en la cabeza. Aturdida, cayó al suelo.

Grauj vio al resto de los ponis enemigos desplegándose para evitar su huida. Estaba en la peor situación posible. Su manada de ponis había caído en un instante, sus asaltantes la superaban en número. Podía huir, pero eso significaba abandonar a Ivy y Foolhardy. Grauj se quedó quieta y encaró a sus atacantes.

Fue lanzada al suelo sin contemplaciones. Ella no peleó pero, aún así, recibió varios golpes. La poni que la había derribado la aprisionó bajo sus cascos delanteros, impidiéndola levantarse. Era una hembra de color beige, muy corpulenta. Grauj no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ella, pero tampoco iba a intentarlo.

– ¡Loba invernal! –dijo con los dientes apretados.

Otro poni sacó una cuerda y ató concienzudamente las patas de Grauj. Ivy y Foolhardy ya habían sido puestas en pie. Sus patas atadas para evitar que huyesen pero pudiesen caminar a pasos cortos. Foolhardy se debatió contra los ponis que pretendían controlarla. Logró zafarse y le propinó un cabezazo en el hocico a uno de ellos, un macho de un tono gris muy claro y crines oscuras. No protestó pero el golpe lo echó hacia atrás.

Los ponis hicieron un prudente círculo ante la furia de Foolhardy, que mantenía una pose desafiante.

– ¡Como alguien se acerque pienso partirle los dientes de un cabezazo! –gritó.

El macho gris rió, pestañeando todavía por el dolor.

– Lo siento, pero nuestra líder ha dicho que le traigamos a la loba y sus acompañantes.

– ¿Y os ordena también que nos tratéis así?

Grauj, en el suelo, no se movía ni un milímetro bajo las patas de la poni beige.

– Sólo nos pidió que la llevásemos ante su presencia. No nos especificó cómo.

– Entonces un: "Oye, podrías acompañarnos, por favor... gracias" habría bastado.

– No lo dudo, pero – el poni hizo un extraño movimiento hacia las patas de Foolhardy y la poni cayó al suelo de nuevo. Cuando trató de levantarse él pisó las cuerdas que la ataban–... Tenemos que mantener las tradiciones– concluyó y para más guasa le guiñó un ojo.


	3. El asentamiento poni

Las tres prisioneras fueron conducidas al interior del poblado. Ivy y Foolhardy guiadas con cierto respeto por sus captores. Grauj, simplemente, fue arrastrada. Ella no trató de ponerse en pie o revolverse contra las ataduras.

Los ponis re reunieron alrededor de ellos. En su mayoría eran grises y sus crines tendían al blanco, con algunas vetas de color en ellas, pero había también diversos tonos de beige, y el azul aparecía en algunos pelajes. Tenían marcas de pintura azul en sus caras. No hablaban entre ellos, se limitaban a observarlas, expectantes. Miradas serias y adustas.

Las condujeron hasta delante de una de las tiendas. Entonces se apartó la tela que servía de puerta y una poni entrada en años avanzó hacia ellas. Su pelaje era de un azul apagado. Llevaba las crines, blancas veteadas de ocre, recogidas en varias trenzas. Alrededor de su cuello lucía un collar de cuentas rojas, que parecían semillas de algún tipo. Tenía una mirada distante y fría en sus ojos magenta. Se acercó a las prisioneras y los ponis se apartaron a su paso.

– Oye, tú, ¡eres la peor anfitriona que he conocido! –la espetó Foolhardy–. De haber sabido que aquí erais tan antipáticos de seguro que... que habría venido igual pero prevenida.

La poni pasó de largo junto a ella y sus protestas, hasta detenerse frente a Grauj, atada en el suelo frente a sus cascos.

– Mi nombre es Silver Path, líder de este asentamiento. ¿Qué haces aquí loba invernal? ¿Cómo osas acercarte a nosotros sin tu manada respaldándote?

– Vine con la cola gacha del parlamento –respondió Grauj.

La vieja poni la observó un largo momento, luego hizo una pregunta.

– Cuéntame tus recueros más lejanos –dijo–, y no se te ocurra tratar de engañarme.

Grauj pareció incómoda ante la pregunta.

– La nieve. Yo seguía las huellas de los lobos sobre la nieve. Las huellas eran tan grandes que mis dos patas delanteras cabían dentro de ellas. Ese es mi primer recuerdo.

Silver Path pareció meditar su respuesta durante un largo momento y, después, se volvió hacia las otras dos prisioneras.

– ¿Por qué dos subditas de la princesa Celestia caminan al lado de una loba invernal?

– Es nuestra amiga –murmuró Ivy.

Foolhardy gritó desafiante.

– ¿Quién eres tú para decirnos de quién podemos ser amigas o con quién ir?

La anciana no mutó su expresión.

– ¿Qué buscáis vosotras más allá de las fronteras de Ecuestria?

– Explorar lo que hay, por supuesto –respondió Foolhardy decidida–. ¿Podríais soltarme de una vez? Quiero añadir este asentamiento al mapa que estoy dibujando.

Silver Path volvió su mirada hacia Ivy.

– ¿Tú qué buscas, pegaso?

Ivy se encogió y cerró resueltamente el hocico. Silver Path alzó la mirada hacia el geranius itineris sobre la cabeza de Ivy.

– Entiendo –murmuró Silver Path.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Grauj.

–La lógica nos impone acabar contigo, loba, y lo sabes. Ha sido una imprudencia por tu parte acercarte a nosotros.

Ivy lanzó un chillido bajo.

–¡No, por favor! Sólo busca respuestas. Ella no es peligrosa para vosotras.

Foolhardy no se enteró de lo que pasaba hasta que vio a la poni beige sacar el cuchillo de sus alforjas.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Parad! ¡Estáis locos!

Foolhardy trató de correr hacia allí, pero varios ponis se lanzaron a retenerla. Vio como la poni beige avanzaba hasta Grauj y colocaba una pata sobre su cuello para que no se moviese. Silver Path observó a la loba a merced de su mejor guerrera.

–¿Por qué no huiste, loba? Sabías lo que ocurriría.

La voz cascada de Grauj se elevó.

–Dejad marchar a Ivy y Foolhardy. Ellas sólo tuvieron la mala suerte de estar cerca de mí.

La poni líder observó a Grauj un largo momento, después asintió hacia la poni beige y su cuchillo cortó la cuerda que ataba a Grauj.

Foolhardy todavía peleaba contra los que la apresaban cuando vio que Grauj se ponía en pie, libre de sus ataduras. Le costó asimilar la sorpresa. Cuando lo hizo, dejó de debatirse y se puso a llorar temblando. Los ponis que la rodeaban aprovecharon para liberarla también.

––––––

Silver Path, la vieja yegua líder del asentamiento poni, las había observado desde el otro lado del fuego de su tienda. Las llamas, domadas y serenas, daban un tinte rojizo a la estancia.

–No debéis ir a Mountain Peak.

En el exterior reinaba la noche y una suave brisa se había levantado, haciendo ondular la tela del refugio.

– ¿Por qué no podemos ir?– preguntó Foolhardy–. ¿Acaso está prohibido? ¿Tan difícil es el acceso? ¿Qué hay en Mountain Peak?

– Nadie sabe lo que hay en Mountain Peak, súbdita de Celestia, pero puedo contaros lo que había si tienes la paciencia para escuchar –Foolhardy se tapó la boca con los cascos y Silver Path continuó–. Los ponis en estas tierras somos nómadas. Viajamos, nos movemos con las estaciones y huimos de los depredadores. El pueblo de Mountain Peak era el único que podía permitirse habitar el mismo trozo de tierra siempre. La inaccesibilidad de su montaña los mantenía a salvo de los lobos invernales y de otros peligros. En verano bajaban a comerciar junto al río. Eran gente afable, feliz y cariñosa. Grandes trabajadores y artesanos.

Una noche, hace muchos años, se desató una tremenda tormenta sobre Mountain Peak. Los lobos invernales estaban aullando. Fue una noche de terror para muchos. La nieve lo cubrió todo, los relámpagos llenaron el cielo y los lobos aullaron hasta cerca del amanecer.

Silver Path hizo un alto.

–¿Qué ocurrió después? –preguntó Ivy.

–Después de aquello, nadie más bajó de Mountain Peak en primavera, y ninguno de los que subieron a Mountain Peak regresaron de una pieza para contarlo.

Foolhardy levantó la pata.

–Entonces, ¿nadie regresó nunca de Mountain Peak?

–De las todas las expediciones, tan solo uno regresó, pero no volvió completo.

Foolhardy abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Quiere decir que... le faltaba una pata? ¿O una oreja?

– No. Su cuerpo estaba completo, no le faltaba ni un pelo de la crin, pero en él había un vacío terrible y oscuro. Algo se había instalado en ese vacío, algo hambriento y sin piedad.

Las llamas chasquearon y una ráfaga algo más fuerte agitó las paredes de tela. Foolhardy no pudo evitar dar un respingo y agarrarse a Ivy.

–Foolhardy, me estás estrujando.

–Perdón...

La poni pelirroja volvió a ocupar su puesto. Grauj gruñó suavemente y negó. Fruncía el cejo preocupada.

–Debo ir a Mountain Peak, pero no puedo pediros que vengáis conmigo. Es demasiado peligroso.

Ivy se volvió hacia ella.

–Eso es decisión nuestra, Grauj. Yo voy a ir.

–Yo también voy a ir. O mi mapa estará incompleto –añadió Foolhardy.

Silver Path observó fijamente a Grauj.

– Tú corres más peligro que ellas, loba.

Grauj negó.

–He vivido aquí. Sé pelear. Sé qué peligros hay, ellas no.

La anciana rió suavemente.

– No lo entiendes, loba. Si vas a Mountain Peak, es probable que nunca más puedas quitarte esa piel de poni.

–No entiendo lo que dices.

–Me refiero a que puede que nunca más puedas volver a vivir como una loba.

Grauj se quedó petrificada, una mirada de desconcierto en sus ojos.

– ¿No podría volver a ser una loba? ¿Volver con mi madre y mis hermanos?

– Si deseas reencontrate con tus otros orígenes deberás recordar y eso puede que te cambie para siempre.

La desolación se dibujó en el rostro de Grauj. Ivy la observó. Notaba cómo su ánimo y su decisión se hundían ante la perspectiva de no volver con los suyos. Silver Path alcanzó un saquito de tela y se lo tendió a la pegaso.

–Una infusión con esta hierba antes de dormir ayuda a aflorar los recuerdos silenciados.

Ivy cogió el regalo.

–¿Por qué me lo das a mí?

–Porque una poni que se precie nunca ayudaría a una loba invernal.

– No entiendo por qué una loba invernal y una poni no pueden ser amigas.

Silver Path no añadió nada a ese comentario.

–Si queréis saber más deberéis hablar con el único que regresó de Mountain Peak. Lo encontraréis en el asentamiento de River Hills.

Mientras hablaban con Silver Path, en el exterior se habían ido reuniendo los ponis. No de una manera oficial o espectante. Ninguno de ellos se sentía amenazado, no había alarma alguna en los reunidos, pero muchos de los miembros del asentamiento, se habían ido congregando alrededor de la hoguera, en el espacio vacío frente a la tienda de Silver Path.

Hablaban entre ellos, la mayoría en un tono de voz bajo y, al lado de la hoguera, en un rincón había un montón de comida. Verduras, tubeŕculos y un clan caldero con algo que debía ser sopa de verdura hirviendo en el fuego.

Cuando las tres forasteras salieron de la tienda una poni de un tono magenta trotó hasta ellas. Sin mediar palabra dejó una pequeña cesta con algunas frutas frente a ellas.

– Os invitamos a compartir nuestra comida y nuestro fuego, si gustáis. Esta noche seréis nuestras invitadas.

Foolhardy alzó la orejas encantada.

– Vaya, ¡esto está mucho mejor!

Cogió una fruta de las que les ofrecían y trotó hacia la hoguera donde se congregaban la mayoría de ponis. Ivy se volvió hacia Grauj.

– A tí también te invitan, Grauj. Ven conmigo.

La poni dio un paso atrás y negó.

– No me apetece la fruta...

– Entonces vamos a probar la sopa.

– No sé si debería ir. Los ponis son enemigos de los lobos invernales.

– Esta noche tenéis una tregua, vamos.

Sin aceptar más negativa, Ivy se colocó a su lado y le dio un suave topetazo para animarla. Grauj no discutió más y caminó con ella hacia la hoguera.


	4. Enemistades

Foolhardy trotó hacia el montón de comida sin pensárselo dos veces y cogió una naranja. Estaba dando cuenta de ella cuando notó que había alguien a su lado y se giró. Era un potro gris con las crines oscuras. Trató de hacer memoria y lo recordó. Ella le había atizado un cabezazo en el hocico y todavía tenía la marca del golpe. Foolhardy frunció el cejo.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Acompañarte.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no te fías de mí y te han mandado a vigilarme? ¿O quieres vengarte? Te aseguro que puedo pegar coces mucho más fuertes que esas.

El poni rió.

– Me gustas. Solo es eso.

Foolhardy había tomado aire para responder algo hiriente y se quedó con él en los pulmones, sin saber a qué palabras dedicarlo. Lo dejó escapar despacio y observó con curiosidad al poni.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí.

– Oh, vaya, vale... Pues tú no me caes nada bien. Me tiraste al suelo.

– Tú me diste un cabezazo.

– ¡Me estaba defendiendo!

– Yo cumplía órdenes.

Se habían ido aproximando, hasta que apenas unos centímetros separaron sus miradas desafiantes. Ambos se quedaron quietos, tensos, con el silencio espesando como una amenaza. Cejos fruncidos y miradas fijas. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a perder ese duelo de voluntades.

– ¿Te enseño el resto del asentamiento? –preguntó el poni.

– Vale – respondió Foolhardy.

Ambos parecieron darse una tregua y Foolhardy caminó hasta al lado del poni, dispuesta a ser guiada.

– Mi nombre es Night Wind.

– El mío Foolhardy.

– Ya lo sabía.

– Como intentes cualquier jugarreta te arrepentirás.

Ivy se instaló cerca del fuego, silenciosa y perceptiva. Grauj ocupó el espacio a su lado tratando de pasar desapercibida.

_"Ojos hacia la oscuridad"_

Ivy miró a su derecha, en el límite del asentamiento, una poni vigilaba la negrura más allá del campamento. Tenía una boleadora atada en bandolera, y una pequeña alforja donde llevaba el cuchillo. Todos alli llevaban cuchillos.

_"La rivalidad es hermana del deseo"_

Al otro lado del fuego, Foolhardy y un poni gris caminaban hacia alguna zona indeterminada del campamento.

_"Traidora a nuestra raza"_

Había miradas sesgadas hacia Grauj. Los había que no la aceptaban. Aquel no era un lugar acogedor para ella.

Hicieron llegar dos boles de sopa de verdura hasta ellas. Grauj sopesó el suyo indecisa. Finalmente, lo probó y para su desasosiego encontró el contenido muy apetecible.

Foolhardy y Nightwind caminaron por los límites del campamento. El poni fue saludando con un gesto de la cabeza a varios ponis que salieron de la oscuridad a su paso y los observaron pasar con gesto serio.

– ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué están aquí?

– Vigilan los límites del campamento, por si hay un asalto nocturno.

– ¿Asalto? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Los lobos invernales no suelen atacar en esta época del año, se mueven más al norte, pero nunca se sabe.

– ¿Lobos?

Night Wind se detuvo y la miró.

– Lobos... Ya sabes... Surgen en manada de la oscuridad, atrapan a los débiles, los destrozan con sus dientes y los devoran. Así murió mi madre.

Foolhardy sacudió la cabeza.

– Yo... yo... no...

– ¿No tenéis lobos en Ecuestria?

– No de este tipo no. Pero ahora entiendo por qué os pusisteis tan nerviosos al creer que Grauj era una loba...

– ¿Acaso no lo es? – su tono sonó mucho más helado de lo necesario.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Tengo ojos, sé lo que veo. Es una poni que huele, se comporta y actúa como una loba. ¿Qué les prometió a los lobos invernales a cambio de perdonar su vida?

Foolhardy abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Que nadie de aquí confiará en ella.

Foolhardy frunció el cejo.

– Eres un cretino, un desconfiado y un desagradable.

– ¿Ah, sí? – se volvió hacia Foolhardy –. Si tan desagradable te resulto, ¿qué haces conmigo en mitad de la noche y a solas?

De no haber tenido el pelaje rojo, Foolhardy habría enrojecido.

– Además eres un creído.

– Y tú eres una poni mimada que nunca ha perdido a nadie de su familia en las fauces de un lobo invernal, se nota.

Foolhardy bajó la mirada.

– Oh, lo siento.

Un instante más tarde volvió a alzarla.

– ¿Cómo detectáis los lobos invernales? ¿Cómo os defendéis?

– Vigilamos el olor en el viento y los movimientos alrededor del campamento. Generalmente usamos boleadoras para atrapar las patas de los lobos invernales cuando cargan. Eso nos da tiempo a huir.

Foolhardy adoptó un gesto reflexivo.

– Creo que ese sistema es muy mejorable. Pero además he traído conmigo una de las últimas máquinas que inventé (*), con unas simples modificaciones puede ayudaros. Ven, vamos a por mis herramientas.

– A sus órdenes, señora.

Foolhardy rió.

– Señora...

(*) Ver fanfic Los Peligros de la Civilización (último capítulo).

––––––

Junto al fuego, Grauj sintió que sus ojos se cerraban y el lugar empezó a desdibujarse ante ella. El humo se alabeó y entonces lo vio... Una cascada que caía de lo alto de un pico. Había arbustos llenos de frambuesas y otras bayas que crecían alrededor. La cima de la montaña formaba un balcón natural muy difícil de franquear. Había varios puentes que salvaban los desniveles, imposibles de superar de otra manera.

–¡Sweetie!

Grauj se volvió. Una poni gris, con las crines doradas la llamaba y Grauj avanzó hacia ella. La poni la acarició y Grauj abrió los ojos frente al fuego del asentamiento poni.

– ¿Mamá? –murmuró.

Estaba tendida en el suelo. Sobre ella se inclinaba Ivy.

– Grauj, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Ivy–. Te has desmayado.

– He visto... he soñado...

– ¿Qué has visto?

– A una poni, creo que era mi mad... mi otra madre.

Grauj se incorporó lentamente, todavía confusa.

– ¿Cómo era?

– Hermosa, cariñosa, dulce...

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero Ivy alzó la mirada hacia Silver Path, algo más lejos. Las observaba a ambas.

_"Sopa para recordar"_

Ivy frunció el cejo.

– Creo que Silver Path se ha encargado de que tomes una dosis de su hierba del recuerdo con la sopa.

Grauj alzó la mirada alarmada.

– ¿Por qué?

– No lo sé.

Ivy centró su atención en la vieja poni... El geranius itineris también.

_"Dejará de ser una loba... Jamás volverá con los lobos..."_

Ivy frunció el cejo, Silver Path era enemiga de Grauj, y la destruiría de una manera o de otra.

– Grauj, no tomes nada más de lo que te ofrezcan aquí. Usa nuestras provisiones.

La poni gris la observó, notando una alarma en su tono.

– Qué es l...

En ese momento un grito las sacó de su conversación.

– ¡Cuidado!

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de alzar la vista. Un compendio de cuerdas lanzabas a gran velocidad cayó sobre la corpulenta poni beige, líder de los combatientes, y la derribó. Hubo una alarma entre los ponis. Varios corrieron a ayudar a su líder, otros tomaron sus armas. Foolhardy surgió de la oscuridad al galope gritando.

– ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento! Culpa mía.

Ivy se puso en pie seguida por Grauj.

– ¿Qué es esto Follhardy?

La poni pelirroja sacó pecho.

– Ahora lo veréis.

Night Wind llegó hasta ellos empujando un extraño armatoste de madera. Ivy y Foolhardy reconocieron parte de la catapulta en él.

– ¿Has mejorado la catapulta portátil?

– Mejor aún, la he convertido en un lanzaredes antilobos.

La poni beige se estaba poniendo en pie, tras haberla liberado de la red el resto de ponis.

– ¿Dices que eso puede atrapar a un lobo invernal? –preguntó.

– Sinceramente, no lo sé. Pero creo que puede lanzar más lejos y con más precisión que vuestras boleadoras si lo calibráis y además – Foolhardy trotó hacia la oscuridad y volvió arrastrando otro artilugio...– Este cacharro puede detectar olores si le dais una muestra. Lo usé hace tiempo para seguir rastros. Pero lo acabo de modificar. Os servirá para detectar a los lobos invernales y poder huir.

Hubo varios murmullos entre los ponis y luego alguien avanzó interesado.

– Tenemos el olor de los lobos invernales en esa poni, podemos darle una muestra.

Grauj frunció el cejo, pero no se resistió cuando Foolhardy le arrancó unas pocas crines y las dejó dentro del embudo de la máquina.

– Os enseñaré cómo usarlo –dijo orgullosa Foolhardy.

Silver Path había salido de su tienda y observaba las máquinas con gesto de aprobación.

––––––

El día siguiente amaneció soleado y tranquilo. Ivy, Foolhardy Grauj abandonaron el asentamiento poco después rumbo a River Hills.

Las tres ponis caminaron por las llanuras hacia el noreste, bordeando el gran río, remontando su curso. A su izquierda, la cordillera flanqueaba el paisaje, imponente. En algunas cimas brillaban manchas blancas de nieve.

Había silencio entre ellas. Grauj iba al frente, Ivy la seguía de cerca, y un poco por detrás de ellas caminaba Foolhardy. Su petate de trastos bastante más aligerado.

"Rabia... Destruir..."

Ivy sabía que la tormenta estallaría en cualquier momento.

–Veo, veo – dijo Foolhardy...

_"Río"_

– Río – contestó Ivy.

– Jo, no vale. Siempre sabes lo que voy a decir antes de que te dé ni una pista. ¿Podrías pedirle a tu geranio que deje de hablarte por un momento?

Grauj se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellas. Ambas pararon y Ivy sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

– ¿Qué pasa Grauj? ¿Te has equivocado de camino? –preguntó Foolhardy.

La poni gris le clavó una mirada peligrosa.

– Les has regalado, a ellos, una máquina capaz de atrapar a un lobo invernal.

– Si, y la verdad es que parece que les gustó.

– Usaste mi pelaje para tu otra máquina, para detectar a los lobos.

– Soy un genio, ¿verdad?

Foolhardy no veía el peligro.

– Les has dado armas para destruir a uno de los míos y has usado mi propio pelaje para ello. ¡Cómo te atreves!

Foolhardy hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

– Oye, haber dicho que no.

– ¡Si llego a decir que no, me habrían arrebatado mi pelaje a la fuerza! Estaba rodeada de enemigos –su tono se mezclaba con un gruñido bajo, era puro veneno–. Creía que eras mi amiga. No solo me has traicionado, sino que me has humillado y me has obligado a traicionar a los míos.

– A ver, los que tú llamas "míos" son lobos invernales que se dedican a comerse ponis. Los lobos invernales devoraron a la madre de Night Wind.

– Los lobos invernales necesitamos cazar para vivir.

– Grauj –dijo Foolhardy–, tú no lo necesitas. Eres una poni.

Grauj cargó contra Foolhardy y Ivy lanzó un chillidito de terror. La poni pelirroja no se esperaba el ataque. Grauj la derribó, la aferró con sus patas delanteras y mordió su cuello. Foolhardy gritó debatiéndose y Grauj cerró la presa resuelta.

– Basta, por favor –suplicó Ivy.

Pero Grauj no soltó a Foolhardy y ambas rodaron por el suelo. Hubo un forcejeo. Foolhardy trataba de ponerse en pie para huir y Grauj se aferraba a ella clavando sus dientes. En uno de los giros, logró empujar a Grauj con las patas traseras lejos de ella. Foolhardy rodó por el suelo alejándose y Grauj se puso en pie. La loba escupió un trozo de pelaje pelirrojo. Foolhardy notó que algo resbalaba por su cuello. Era sangre.

– ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Oh, cielos!

Grauj volvió a cargar contra una Foolhardy paralizada por el terror, alzando las pezuñas para golpear.

– Por favor, parad –murmuró Ivy, al tiempo que se colaba en la trifulca para mediar.

Los cascos de Grauj golpearon un pelaje blanco en lugar de a Foolhardy. La pegaso lanzó un quejido.

Grauj bajó las patas al suelo avergonzada, agachó la cabeza y retrocedió.

– Lo siento, Ivy.

– ¡Estás loca! ¡Estás loca! – murmuró Foolhardy con los ojos desorbitados.

Grauj se había agachado contra el suelo y bajaba la mirada y la cola ante Ivy. La pegaso no hizo un solo gesto de dolor, pero cojeó levente cuando se resituó entre mabas.

– Foolhardy, ve al río a lavarte esa herida. Yo iré en un momento. Grauj, ayúdame a buscar una hierba que te voy a indicar.

Un rato más tarde, Ivy se encargó de la herida de Foolhardy junto al agua. La limpió, curó y aplicó un emplasto de hierbas cicatrizantes. La poni pelirroja bajaba la mirada.

– Metí mucho la pata, ¿verdad? –murmuró.

Ivy dio los últimos toques a su trabajo.

– Sí.

Foolhardy agachó la cabeza y las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos.

– Soy un desastre, debería haberme quedado en casa.

– Grauj te perdonará, pero necesitará cierto tiempo.

Se pusieron en pie y volvieron al encuentro de Grauj. Ella las esperaba en la pradera. Sin mediar palabra se puso en marcha y las dos ponis la siguieron.

Esa noche, Grauj desapareció en la oscuridad mientras ellas montaban el campamento. Un rato más tarde, la oyeron aullar y otro aullido le respondió unos minutos después desde más lejos. Sin percatarse, Foolhardy se acercó a Ivy, buscando su protección.

– ¿Crees que estará llamando a su manada para devorarme?

– No.

– ¿Entonces qué hace?

– Recordarse a sí misma que es una loba.

Un rato más tarde, Grauj regresó al campamento. Llevaba en la boca un conejo muerto ensangrentado. Se sentó ante ellas y procedió a despedazarlo a mordiscos. Foolhardy sintió que se le revolvían las tripas con una sensación a medio camino entre el miedo y la náusea.

– ¿Hablabas con alguien antes, Grauj? –preguntó Ivy, indiferente.

– Sí. Mandaba mensaje a mi madre. Está a dos aullidos de distancia.

Ivy la observó con interés.

– ¿Tenéis un sistema de comunicaciones?

– Sí. Aullamos para comunicarnos y pasamos el aullido al siguiente lobo. De mayor quiero ser aulladora profesional.

– Creo que lo haces muy bien.

Foolhardy tragó saliva al ver a Grauj arrancar una pata del conejo y hacer crujir los huesos mientras la masticaba. La loba le dirigió una mirada directa mientras lo hacía y Foolhardy entendió el mensaje que le daba: "Soy una loba invernal, no volverás a olvidarlo".


	5. El superviviente de Mountain Peak

**Hola. Antes de leer este capítulo volved al anterior. He añadido un par de escenas al final.**

* * *

Caminaron hacia River Hills durante tres días. En ese tiempo, Grauj se negó a probar la hierba del recuerdo que les dio Silver Path. En un par de ocasiones dirigió su mirada hacia la alforja de Ivy donde la transportaba, y el geranius itineris murmuró entonces a su portadora: _"Recordar y perderme por siempre"_

Y Ivy supo que se refería a los sentimientos de Grauj. La loba se debatía en un dilema.

Al cuarto día llegaron a su destino.

El asentamiento de River Hills celebraba su feria de verano. Artesanos, vendedores de comida ambulantes, artistas y feriantes llenaban el lugar. Las tres ponis recorrieron el asentamiento sorprendiéndose y maravillándose con lo que encontraban a su paso. Había muchas viviendas fijas, de madera y piedra, pero muchas otras eran carpas de lona y tiendas temporales. Había agitación y movimiento en cada rincón. Se mercadeaba, se intercambiaban chismes, se actuaba en la calle...

Las tres ponis se detuvieron ante un puesto con una extraña máquina para hacer sidra que funcionaba con el viento. Miraron los collares que vendía una comerciante. Compraron unas empanadas de bayas en un puesto ambulante y se detuvieron ante un unicornio que estaba actuando para los reunidos.

Era de color blanco, sus crines negras y el iris de un intenso tono azul. Llevaba un jersey a rayas y los ojos maquillados de negro. Su cutie mark era una máscara con varias estrellas alrededor. El poni miró al cielo, extendió la pezuña y desplegó un paraguas imaginario. Sobre él, se puso a llover. Los ponis aplaudieron. Varias monedas cayeron en su sombrero.

El poni cogió una escalera imaginaria, la apoyó en el aire y trepó por ella. Hubo más aplausos y más monedas.

–Uoooo... Impresionante. ¿Qué tipo de magia usa?

Una poni de color celeste que miraba el espectáculo a su lado respondió a Foolhardy.

– Usa magia mímica.

– ¿Magia mímica?

– Sí. Es de Franponia, un territorio cercano.

– ¿Y qué hace aquí?

– Él, en concreto, está en pleno viaje de iniciación. Quiere entrar en el Cirque du Poney.

– ¿El Cirque du Poney?

– Es la más grande asociación de artistas circenses ponis. Solo admiten a los mejores. Todos los que entran deben de llevar a cabo una hazaña antes.

Ivy miró al poni, que en esos momentos hacía reverencias a su público dando por concluido el espectáculo. Esperó a que la multitud se dispersase un poco y se acercó.

– Hola.

El poni inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente ante ella.

– Mi nombre es Ivy. Vamos a ir hasta Mountain Peak. ¿Descubrir la maldición de Mountain Peak sería una hazaña suficiente para entrar en el Cirque du Poney?

El poni abrió los ojos mucho y asintió.

– ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

El poni le hizo un gesto, para que esperarse. Se dio la vuelta y se puso a pensar. Después volvió hacia Ivy y asintió.

– Ven. Te presentaré a mis amigas.

Volvieron caminando hasta las dos ponis que los esperaban.

– Ellas son Foolhardy y Grauj.

El extraño poni realizó una reverencia a Foolhardy, tomó su pezuña y la besó caballerosamente. Grauj gruñó cuando iba a hacer otro tanto con ella así que se limitó a inclinar respetuosamente la cabeza. Gesto que ella secundó.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Foolhardy.

Con una filigrana, el unicornio hizo aparecer una tarjeta de visita en su pezuña y se la tendió.

– "Lightfull Wish, aspirante al Cirque du Poney en busca de su hazaña".

––––––

Wish las invitó a tomar una segunda ración de empanadas acompañadas de sidra. Los cuatro se sentaron en un merendero al aire libre y calibraron su siguiente movimiento mientras daban cuenta de la comida.

– Deberíamos buscar un sitio donde descansar –propuso Foolhardy.

– Tenemos la tienda. Quizás es un poco estrecha para los cuatro.

Foolhardy suspiró.

– Bueno, al menos habremos comido empanadas calentitas.

– Tenemos que encontrar al superviviente de Mountain Peak –gruñó Grauj.

– ¿Qué tal si preguntamos? –propuso Foolhardy.

Wish asintió aprobando la idea. Foolhardy se puso en pie y abordó a un poni castaño que pasaba cerca de ellos.

– Disculpe, estamos buscando al superviviente de Mountain Peak. Nos gustaría hablar con él. ¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrarlo? ¿Sabe si nos recibirá? ¿Por qué fue a Mountain Peak?

El poni pareció sorprendido primero. Cuando logró asimilar todas las preguntas decidió responder una.

– Deberíais hablar con Mandarin Flower. Tiene un puesto de tortitas. Ella decidirá si os ayuda o no.

– ¿Quién es Mandarin? ¿Por qué no nos ayudaría?

Ivy Leaf se coló en la conversación con un carraspeo.

– Gracias por su ayuda, señor.

– De nada –murmuró el poni.

– Pero, tengo muchas preguntas...

– Vamos, Foolhardy.

Tras varias indagaciones, llegaron hasta un puesto de tortitas llevado por una poni de color anaranjado, con las crines blancas. Esperaron pacientemente a que se marchase el cliente al que estaba atendiendo antes de acercarse.

– Hola –dijo Foolhardy–. Nos llamamos Ivy, Grauj, Wish y Foolhardy. Estamos buscando al superviviente de Mountain Peak.

La poni frunció el cejo y respondió secamente.

– ¿Para qué lo buscáis?

– Queremos saber qué pasó en Mountain Peak. Grauj necesita saberlo para poder volver con su manada. Es una loba, en realidad, y Wish necesita realizar una hazaña para entrar en el Cirque du Poney. Por eso queremos hablar con él. Yo tengo curiosidad y esta es Ivy que tiene un geranio itineris por amigo que le cuenta todo... todo... todo...

La poni frunció todavía más el cejo.

– No podéis hablar con él. Es un tema que le afecta demasiado.

Ivy propuso:

– Tal vez podrías hablarle tú y contarnos qué pasó. No queremos hacerle daño.

_"Hermano... Lealtad... Tristeza..."_

El geranius itineris destiló del aire los sentimientos y los tradujo para Ivy. Entonces ella supo cuál era la parte emocional de esa poni que debía tocar para que les abriese la puerta.

– Grauj no recuerda su pasado y todas las pistas llevan a Mountain Peak. Es probable que su primera familia siga allí. Por favor, si hay algo que nos podáis decir antes de caminar hacia lo desconocido, nos ayudaría mucho.

La poni suavizó su expresión y pareció reflexionar antes de responder.

– El poni que sobrevivió es mi hermano, pero no está bien. Venid dentro de una hora. Habré cerrado.

––––––

Mandarin Flower los llevó hasta una cabaña en las afueras del asentamiento. La poni les dio instrucciones.

– Manteneos tranquilos. Los sentimientos demasiado intensos pueden desencadenarlo.

– ¿Desencadenar qué?

– No vino solo. No despertéis al otro. Todos tranquilos. Sin enfados ni aspavientos. Solo podéis entrar dos.

Grauj avanzó, sin una palabra. Foolhardy hizo otro tanto, con gesto entusiasta.

– Genial quiero saber qué...

Pero ante la glacial mirada de Grauj, retrocedió.

– Iré yo –dijo suavemente Ivy–. Mi geranio podrá ayudarme si el otro despierta.

Mandarin asintió. La poni llamó a la puerta y Grauj frunció el cejo al ver que tenía el pestillo para asegurarla por fuera.

– ¿Sky? Soy Mandarin, vengo con unas ponis que quieren hablar contigo. ¿Podemos pasar?

Desde dentro respondió la voz de un poni.

– Pasad, estoy solo ahora.

Mandarin pasó ante ellos. Grauj y Ivy entraron tras ella. La cabaña no era muy grande, pero sí confortable. Tenía una sola habitación con una cama, una cocina, y el mobiliaria justo para que resultase acogedora. En un estante había varios trozos de madera a medio tallar. Un poni celeste con las crines blancas los recibió. Parecía cansado.

– Sky, estas ponis vienen a hablar contigo. Quieren saber qué pasó en mountain peak.

El poni les dirigió una mirada vacía de toda emoción. Habló en un tono completamente neutro.

– Subimos la montaña, se hizo de noche. Acampamos. Llegó la oscuridad. No era la oscuridad de la noche, la oscuridad reptaba. Vi como envolvía a mis compañeros y se los comía.

Grauj frunció el cejo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que devoró a tus compañeros? –preguntó.

– Lo oscuridad los consumió. Los sentimientos se apagaron, la luz murió, todo me dio igual. A mí también me estaban devorando.

– ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

– Eché a correr hacia abajo. Y empecé a sentir hambre, un hambre atroz, un hambre terrible y entonces...

Los ojos del poni de repente parecieron enfocarlas.

– Así que queréis ir a Mountain Peak... Vaya. Me pregunto por qué –su voz sonó melosa y expectante.

Ivy retrocedió ante su mirada. Grauj se tensó. Sky dio un paso hacia ella.

– Eres toda pasión, loba invernal. ¡Qué bien lo ocultas! Podría alimentarme de ti durante años.

Sky avanzó hacia ellas con los ojos fijos en Grauj y Mandarin gritó.

– ¡Salid, rápido!

– Tengo hambre! –dijo Sky y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros.

Grauj corrió hacia el exterior y saltó a través de la puerta que había abierto Mandarin. Wish y Foolhardy la vieron aparecer sorprendidos.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Foolhardy.

Ivy, en el interior de la cabaña, tropezó son sus propias patas al tratar de salir y cayó. Mandarin gritó.

– ¡Sal de ahí, poni!

Sky avanzó hacia ella. Ivy no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en los pozos de oscuridad que eran sus ojos.

_"Socorro..."_

–...

– ¡Ivy! –chilló Foolhardy.

A su lado, Wish, se levantó sobre las patas traseras y volteó un lazo invisible sobre su cabeza antes de lanzarlo hacia Ivy. Foolhardy lo vio. Agarró a Wish y tiró de él. Ivy fue arastrada rápidamente al exterior por el lazo invisible. Mandarin cerró la puerta y aseguró el pestillo. Del otro lado empezaron a oirse golpes.

– Mandarín, sácame de aquí. Tengo hambre. Por favor, Mandarin.

Los gritos se convirtieron en un quejido y depués en un lastimoso arañar de la puerta. Foolhardy acudió corriendo junto a sus amigas.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cómo es que tiene hambre? Qué... ¿Por qué estoy temblando?

Mandarin asintió.

– En un rato el otro se habrá dormido y mi hermano volverá a ser él mismo. Le cuesta controlarlo.

– ¿Qué es eso otro? –chilló Foolhardy.

– No lo sabemos, pero lo trajo desde Mountain Peak.

– Es oscuridad y hambre – murmuró Ivy y se estremeció.

– No sé lo que es –comentó Mandarin–, pero despierta cuando hay sentimientos fuertes cerca. Ya lo he comprobado. Por eso, mi hermano se mantiene lejos del resto de ponis.

– ¿Qué podría pasar si se despierta del todo?

– No lo sabemos. Pero si el resto de ponis fueron devorados por una oscuridad, sospecho que nada bueno.

Desde dentro les llegó la voz de Sky, esta vez tranquila y conciliadora.

– Mandarin... Soy yo, ábreme, por favor.

Foolhardy miró con interés. Mandarín negó.

– No es él, todavía.

Esa noche, Mandarin les ofreció su casa para descansar. Cenaron juntos, Wish realizo algunos trucos de magia para sus compañeras y todas le aplaudieron. Tras cenar, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, compartiendo un té y galletas.

– Siete ponis fueron hace dos años a Mountain Peak. Fue la última expedición que se organizó. Tan solo mi hermano, Sky Leaf, volvió. No volvió completo y trajo algo con él. De vez en cuando asoma el otro, entonces es mejor estar lejos.

– ¿Qué ocurre cuando asoma el otro?

– Te consume. Pierdes las intenciones y los sentimientos. Logramos salvar por los pelos a Lili Dreams, nuestra curandera. Estaba junto a la cama de mi hermano cuando el otro recuperó la conciencia. Tardó semanas en recuperarse y volver a ser ella.

– ¿Cómo se recuperó?

– Con tiempo. Pero hay secuelas que le quedaron. Sigue siendo una gran curandera, pero se ha vuelto fría. Ya no empatiza con sus pacientes como hacía antes. No duda en dar una mala noticia con toda su crueldad y no parece afectarle. El otro se comió una parte de ella.

– Entonces... ¿Qué queda en el lugar que se come?

– Queda otra cosa. Queda hambre y oscuridad. Mi pobre hermano tendrá que vivir con eso toda la vida y sospecho que no podrá soportarlo por siempre.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Mandarin y Ivy le pasó un ala sobre los hombros. La poni se apoyó en ella y lloró.

Esa noche, cuando todos se preparaban para irse a dormir, Grauj se acercó a Ivy.

– Voy a tomar la hierba del recuerdo esta noche.

_"Miedo, terror..."_

– Quiero que...

– Te recordaré que eres una loba si lo olvidas. Tienes una madre y unos hermanos que te esperan.

Grauj asintió.

– Gracias –dijo–...

– ¿Por qué has decidido tomarla?

– Hay algo peligroso ahí arriba. Si recuerdo qué era, nos puede ayudar a sobrevivir.

– Sí.

––––––

La noche y la nieve. La puerta de una casa que se cerraba tras ellas.

¡Su madre era tan bonita! Tenía las crines doradas y siempre dejaban una estela tras ella cuando corría.

– ¿Dónde vamos, mamá?

– Guarda el aliento, Sweetie –le dijo.

– ¿Dónde está papá?

– No va a venir...

El pueblo estaba silencioso, demasiado silencioso. Pero cuando las dos ponis lo recorrierron a la carrera, el movimiento empezó. Tras las ventanas, tras las puertas... Se fueron abriendo y los vecinos asomaban. Todos les sonrieron, todos les dedicaron palabras dulces, todos querían que se quedasen...

– ¿Dónde vais a estas horas?

– Star, no son horas de correr por la nieve.

– Sweetie, cariño, ¿no te apetece un trozo de pastel de manzana?

Star aceleró el galope, pasando entre las casas, sin volverse hacia ninguno de los que trató de atraerlas. Su cola parecía brillar dorada en la oscuridad. Grauj galopaba a su lado, congojada la notar el miedo de su madre. Los vecinos iban compareciendo de uno en uno a su paso. El terror que sentía Sweetie Grauj era tan grande que pensó que le atravesaría el pecho, como un montón de agujas negras.

– No podéis iros. Pertenecéis a Mountain Peak.

Con un respingo, Grauj despertó sudorosa. Ivy estaba a su lado, vigilante. Sin decir una palabra, le acercó un trozo de piel de conejo, todavía unida a los restos de una pata. Grauj lo masticó, temblorosa, y Ivy aguardó a una respetuosa distancia a que sus temblores se calmasen.


	6. Ser o no ser una poni

_Este fic está relacionado con dos fics más:_

_Hermanas de la tormenta, de Volgrand. Donde se narran los sucesos de Mountain Peak muchos años atrás._

_Los peligros de la civilización, mío. Donde se narra el comienzo de las pesquisas de Sweetie Grauj y cómo se hizo amiga de Foolhardy y Ivy._

_Si os gusta la historia, ahí tendréis más._

* * *

Una carrera a través de la nieve. No había bastante aire en el mundo para alimentar sus pequeños pulmones. Su madre levantó el farol y la luz brilló en sus crines doradas.

– ¡Corre hacia la tormenta, Sweetie! ¡Ve con los lobos!

– Mami...

Su voz era tan aguda y suplicante... Iba a perder a su madre, y lo sabía. Entonces vio a la oscuridad avanzar hacia ellas desde el camino. Sus tentáculos se extendían hacia las dos últimas supervivientes de Mountain Peak. Estaba formada por miles de criaturas negras... y detrás venía su reina.

– ¡Vete!

Su madre se volvió hacia la oscuridad, con el farol sirviendo de señal para atraerla hacia ella.

– ¡Mamá!

Grauj se despertó de un respingo al oir su propia voz pronunciando esa palabra en poni. Volvía a tener lágrimas en las mejillas.

Cerca de ella, sobre el suelo que les servía de lecho, Foolhardy dormía patas arriba roncando ruidosamente. Grauj se puso en pie y permaneció varios minutos quieta haciendo remitir la ola de miedo y tristeza que todavía la llenaba. Tomó aire varias veces antes de salir al exterior.

Creyó que era la primera en despertarse esa mañana pero, allí fuera, Lightfull Wish, el poni mimo, ya estaba saludando al amanecer.

Se sostenía sobre las patas delanteras y alzaba las traseras, con los ojos cerrados. El sol estaba apareciendo por detrás del horizonte proyectando su larga sombra, que tomaba la forma de un pino. Grauj lo observó.

Wish levantó lentamente una pata y a su sombra le salió una rama quebrada. Tras unos largos instantes, levantó la extremidad que le quedaba en el suelo y su sombra fluctuó hasta mostrar el contorno de una nube esponjada. Él permaneció suspendido en aire, con las patas traseras apuntando al cielo, y los ojos cerrandos, mientras el sol se alzaba frente a él.

Grauj no tardó en entender lo que hacía. Si no podía tener el control absoluto sobre sí mismo, mucho menos podría influir en lo que le rodeaba con su magia.

Lightfull Wish bajó las patas al suelo, recuperando la posición habitual de un poni de tierra, concluyendo así sus ejercicios, y realizó una reverencia a un público imaginario... Un aplauso sonó en el aire.

El unicornio se volvió hacia Grauj y la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

– Tu sombra decía cosas diferentes a ti.

Wish sonrió orgulloso.

–¿Cómo puedes ser algo que no eres? preguntó Grauj.

Wish alzó la pata y realizó amplio arco señalando lo que le rodeaba. Grauj entendió.

– El mundo te cree y lo hace por ti.

El unicornio asintió. Grauj miró hacia el prado, reflexiva.

– Pero yo debo convencerme a mí misma.

Un ansia por comer bayas se estaba apoderando de ella, y eso la aterrorizaba más que toda la oscuridad de Mountain Peak junta.

Lightfull Wish la observó alejarse hacia el prado, trotó hasta la casa y entró.

En el interior, las ponis ya se habían despertado y la sala principal era un hervidero de actividad. Foolhardy estaba recogiendo los sacos de dormir del suelo mientras Ivy y Mandarin se encargaban del desayuno. Mandarin volteaba en el aire tortitas con gran habilidad. Ivy las servía en un plato y les añadía mermelada. Wish fue hacia la pegaso y le tocó el lomo para llamar su atención. Ivy se volvió hacia él y Wish le hizo un gesto para que le siguiese. La llevó hasta la ventana y señaló el exterior. Fuera, en el prado, Grauj caminaba con el hocico pegado al suelo. Parecía buscar algo.

Foolhardy se acercó hasta ellos y miró a su vez.

– ¿Qué miráis? ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Hay algo interesante ahí fuera?

– Es Grauj. Está tratando de cazar algo para desayunar.

– ¡Aj! ¡No me digas que va a volver a comerse un conejo muerto! ¡Es repugnante! ¡Voy a tener pesadillas mucho tiempo con eso!

Wish se volvió hacia Foollhardy con los ojos como platos.

– Sí, se comió un conejo delante nuestro.

Ivy, dejó la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Voy a hablar con ella.

– Oye, puede que no sea buena idea –le advirtió Foolhardy–, ¿y si te come a ti? ¡Es una loba hambrienta!

– Pero también es mi amiga.

Grauj podía oler las tortitas desde el prado y el hambre le estaba dando punzadas en el estómago, pero había otra punzadas que le golpeaban más fuerte. Movió una piedra esperando ver, al menos, el agujero de un topo, pero el terreno llano le negó toda presencia animal.

– Hola.

Grauj levantó la mirada hacia Ivy.

– Que el día sea luminoso para ti –respondió.

– Estás asustada.

Grauj dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido.

– Necesito cazar algo para comer.

– Hay mucha comida dentro de casa.

Grauj se volvió hacia ella, y su voz cascada sonó más alta de lo que ella quiso.

– ¡No lo entiendes! Necesito cazar para comer. ¡Necesito sentir que me he ganado la comida cazándola! ¡No soy un poni!

Ivy no se inmutó, pero Grauj dio un paso atrás y agachó la cola de inmediato.

– Lo siento, no quería gritarte a ti. No es a ti a quien quiero gritar.

– ¿A quién quieres gritar?

Grauj bajó la mirada.

– Siempre he sido especial. Mis hermanos siempre lo han sabido. La loba sin garras...

Grauj levantó su pezuña.

–Pero ahora es peor. No son solo mis garras. Ahora quiero comer comida poni, empiezo a oler como una poni y tengo miedo de ser... de en realidad ser...

Grauj se interrumpió.

– Tengo que encontrar algo que comer.

La poni gris se alejó hacia el prado de nuevo ante la mirada de Ivy. La pegaso permaneció un largo rato mirándola deambular, mientras buscaba insectos y otros animales pequeños que llevarse a la boca. Finalmente, la pegaso desplegó sus alas y se alejó volando hacia el pueblo.

Una hora más tarde, el desayuno en casa de Mandarin Bloom había concluido y los ponis aspirantes a desenmascarar el secreto de Mountain Peak se reunían en la puerta de la casa con los bultos listos. Todos menos Ivy.

Foolhardy miró alrededor impaciente.

– ¿Dónde se ha metido? Hace ya un buen rato que se fue. Espero que no haya decidido ir sola. La verdad es que me extrañaría viniendo de ella. Eso sería más típico de mí, que soy más atrevida, pero Ivy parece más prudente.

– Me preocupa la posibilidad de haberla ofendido –raspó la voz de Grauj.

Mandarin señaló entre dos casas.

– Ahí viene.

La pegaso caminaba hacia ellos con una pequeña alforja entre los dientes.

– Pero, ¿qué es lo que trae? ¿Más comida? – preguntó Foolhardy.

Sin decir una palabra, Ivy llegó hasta delante de Grauj y arrojó la bolsa frente a ella.

Grauj la observó sorprendida.

– Son tuyas, cógelas.

Grauj obedeció. Abrió la bolsa y del interior sacó dos cuchillos. Levantó la mirada hacia Ivy.

– Esto.. es...

– Son tus nuevas garras, Grauj.

La sorpresa y la sonrisa pugnaron por adueñarse del rostro de Grauj. Venció la sonrisa mientras se colgaba el pequeño saco con los cuchillos en bandolera.

– Gracias.

– Los ponis no tenemos garras, Grauj, pero sabemos fabricarlas. Creo que es hora de que recuerdes tu herencia poni para que seas mejor loba de lo que has sido nunca.

Grauj cerró los ojos, emocionada, y asintió.

...

Se despidieron de Mandarin Bloom, dándole las gracias por todo y ella se mostró esperanzada y preocupada a partes iguales por su marcha. "Tened cuidado" y "Si averiguáis algo que ayude a mi hermano, por favor venid a decírmelo" fueron las frases que más repitió.

Marcharon durante todo el día a buen ritmo, en dirección a la montaña. Mountain Peak era una cima más en la cordillera junto al río, quizás un poco más escarpada y rocosa que las que la rodeaban. Pero nada resaltaba en ella. Foolhardy, una vez más, cargaba con los bultos más pesados: la tienda y aparejos varios. Ivy, Wish y Grauj llevaban alforjas con comida, y una manta de abrigo cada uno que había añadido Mandarin Bloom.

Al atardecer estaban ya cerca de la montaña y su larga sombra se extendía hacia ellos.

– Paremos aquí.

Todos se volvieron hacia grauj.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Grauj? Llegaremos a tiempo. ¿Por qué pretendes que paremos?

Grauj negó.

– Mi instinto me dice que no debemos pisar la sombra de Mountain Peak al anochecer.

Wish alzó las patas preguntando un por qué gestual.

– Antes de pisar Mountain Peak he de hablar de todo lo que he de hablar.

Foolhardy soltó el bulto que llevaba a la espalda.

– Eso significa que acampamos aquí, supongo.

–Volveré en un rato –dijo Grauj adentrándose entre los arbustos.

–¿A dónde vas?

– A mandar un mensaje.

Mientras Ivy, Foolhardy y Wish montaban la tienda, empezó el aullido. Ivy y Foolhardy no se inmutaron, pero Wish alzó las orejas alarmado buscando al lobo. Al ver la nula respuesta de sus compañeras agarró a Foolhardy y la sacudió instándola a correr.

– Eh, calma... ¿Por qué me zarandeas?

Ivy respondió.

– No tengas miedo, Wish, es Grauj la que aulla.

Él se volvió hacia la pegaso con gesto de sorpresa.

– Es una loba, Wish.

El poni mimo decidió que tenía que verlo por sí mismo y se adentró a su vez entre los arbustos. Caminó despacio, siguiendo el sonido. Bordeó varios setos y, en mitad de un pequeño prado que tenía una gran roca en su centro, de pie sobre ella, Sweetie Grauj aullaba al cielo del atardecer. Una larga nota sostenida llena de suaves matices. Wish la observó sorprendido... y después extasiado. Nunca había podido disfrutar de la canción de los lobos sin pensar en huir.

Grauj concluyó la última nota de su aullido y esperó. Entonces, de la lejanía, casi imperceptible por la distancia, llegó una respuesta. Otro aullido, más corto y más grave. Otro lobo...

Grauj escuchó con atención y saltó al suelo. Wish se preguntó si ella lo habría visto. La respuesta quedó resuelta cuando Grauj se detuvo junto a él para que caminase a su lado de regreso al campamento.

Cuando volvieron, Foolhardy y Ivy ya habían acabado de montar la tienda y estaban preparando cena.

– Hola, Grauj. Hacía tiempo que no te oía aullar. La vez que aullaste en Flower Ville fue increible. Creo que lo de los relámpagos fue total, pero no creo que sea muy práctico si cada vez que aulláis aparece una tormenta de esas. Debéis ser gente muy silenciosa. A mí me molestaría que hubiese tormenta cada vez que aullo.

Grauj se acomodó en la esterilla que habían puesto junto al fuego.

–¿Me pasáis algunas bayas de esas azules?

Foolhardy la miró sorprendida.

– ¿Vas a comer cosas normales?

– Se llaman arándanos –dijo Ivy mientras le ponía una rebanada con mermelada delante.

– Arán-danos –dijo Grauj antes de darle un primer mordisco.

A Foolhardy se le descolgó la mandíbula. Grauj masticó lentamente, analizando el sabor.

–¿Qué te parecen?

–Recuerdo su sabor. Debo haberlos probado antes.

Wish se acomodó a su vez y la comida fue repartida. Así tumbados, disfrutando de la comida compartida frente a la cocina de viaje que había ideado Foolhardy, parecía que la civilizaciuón les había seguido, pero Grauj tenía las orejas puestas en la oscuridad.

–Debo contaros todo lo que estoy recordando de Mountain Peak. Tal vez sería más prudente no ir. Todavía podemos dar la vuelta y no subir esa montaña.

– ¿No habrás cambiado de opinoion, verdad? –protestó Foolhardy–. Porque yo quiero ir a ver qué hay ahí arriba. Wish necesita una gran hazaña y me ha prometido que me dará entradas gratis para el Cirque du Poney si lo logramos. Y quiero ir al circo.

–Quiero contaros mis sueños. Creo que no son sueños, son recuerdos. Luego decidiréis por vosotros mismos. En mis sueños vi a mi madre poni. Era gris, sus crines doradas. En esos sueños corriamos tratando de salir de Mountain Peak y una oscuridad nos perseguía.

Wish frunció el ceño tratndo de entenderlo. Sacó una invisible linterna de su imaginario bolsillo y pulsó el interruptor. Una luz surgió de su pezuña. El poni puso gesto de terror y la agitó. La luz fue menguando hasta desaparecer. Grauj sacudió la cabeza negando.

– La oscuridad de Mountain Peak no es solo la ausencia de luz. La oscuridad de Mountain Peak tiene hambre. Nos perseguía para devorarnos. Mi madre poni y yo fuimos las últimas supervivientes de Mountain Peak.

Wish tragó saliva.

– ¿Soñaste cómo te salvaste?

– Mi madre poni me regaló tiempo para huir y me ordenó que corriese hacia la tormenta de los lobos invernales.

– ¿Por qué crees que quiso que corrieses hacia la tormenta? –preguntó Foolhardy.

– Creo que a la oscuridad de Mountain Peak no le gusta la tormenta.

– Si nos vemos en peligro, puedes invocar a una tormenta con tu aullido –sugirió Ivy.

– Creo que mi aullido solo no podrá atraer una tormenta lo bastante grande. La tormenta puede no ser lo bastante grande, o peude que no me oiga si soy la única que aúlla.

– Ya invocaste tú sola una tormenta en una ocasión, cuando te enfrentaste a Night Bloom. *– le señaló Ivy.

– Esa vez, ya habían llamado al frío y al invierno. En realidad no lo hice sola.

–Deberías avisar a tu manada, entonces.

–Ya lo he hecho. Estoy esperando la respuesta.

–Oye, ¿como funciona vuestro sistema de aullidos? –preguntó Foolhardy–. Parece muy práctico como sistema de comunicaciones.

– Tenemos repetidores de aullidos. Las manadas nos mantenenmos comunicadas gracias a ellos.

– Uau, parece muy útil. ¿Qué código usáis? ¿Cómo sabéis quien manda el primer mensaje? ¿habéis pensado en automatizarlo?

– De mayor voy a ser aulladora profesional –sentenció Grauj.

Justo en ese momento, como si lo hubiesen invocado, resonó un aullido en la lejanía y Grauj alzó las orejas.

– Oye qué...

Ivy puso una pata sobre la boca de Foolhardy mientras Grauj escuchaba atentamente. Cuando concluyó Ivy destapó la boca de Foolhardy.

– ¿Que ha dicho?

– Es un mensaje de mi madre. Dice que no debemos subir a Mountain Peak, que la esperemos.

– ¿Tu madre va a venir?

– Sí.

Grauj frunció el cejo.

– No movería a la manda si no fuese por algo importante. No vamos a subir a Mountain Peak.

Foolhardy puso cara de desilusion.

– Joooo...

En ese momento el sol se puso.

–Encendamos fuego –murmuró Ivy.

El sol todavía brilló unos instantes más sobre el pueblo de la cima.

La vida había continuado serena en Mountain Peak, con una serenidad continua y vacía.

Las casas habían sido reparadas esa primavera a pesar de que a nadie le hubiese importado que se cayesen a trozos.

Los recolectores habían recogido las bayas, que se habían podrido en el almacén sin nadie que las disfrutase.

El sol se ponía y las sombras se alargaban, estirándose bajo las casas y los parterres.

Todo el lugar se veía pulcro, cuidado y tranquilo. Era una cuestión de apariencias.

Un poni caminó con paso tranquilo y mirada perdida hasta una cabaña. Mirando la puerta pronunció la frase.

– Se han detenido.

Hubo un silencio y después respondió una voz desde el interior.

– Hacedlas avanzar, entonces.

– Sí, mi señora.

El poni se volvió y caminó hacia el sendero que llevaba a los pies de Mountain Peak. La oscuridad de las sombras se aremolinó alrededor de sus pasos y se alzó en suaves tentáculos de humo. Un potrillo, de apenas cuatro años de edad, salió de una de las casas, y se unió al poni en su marcha. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada... y las sombas bailaron alrededor de ellos.


	7. La noche del enjambre

Gracias a Volgrand por ayudarme con este capitulo. Si queréis saber sobre el pasado de Mountain Peak, podéis ir a su fic "Hermanas de la tormenta".

* * *

La noche era clara. Las estrellas y el cuarto creciente de la luna brillaban con fuerza. Mountain Peak se recortaba en negro contra el cielo y el paisaje se silueteba en sombras azules.

En el llano, a los pies de la montaña, una suave luz naranja brillaba parpadeante.

Los ponis se habían acomodado alrededor de la pequeña cocina portátil y parloteaban con voces suaves. Había alguna risa esporádica, pequeños chascarrillos... Esperaban, e iban a hacer su espera lo más agradable posible. Se habían comido la cena, y ahora se disfrutaba del civilizado té.

-Esperad, tengo otro -dijo Foolhardy tras darle un sorbo a su taza-. ¿En qué se diferencian una rana y una lechuga?

Wish encogió los hombros en gesto interrogante. Foolhardy lo señaló acusador y lanzó una expresión de horror.

- ¡Noooooo! ¡Se ha comido a Gustavo!

Los ponis rieron. La risa de Grauj era un susurro entrecortado y gutural.

- Te ríes como una rana afónica - dijo Foolhardy.

Y eso provocó más risas en los ponis reunidos. Ivy calló de repente y giró sus orejas.

- Hay más risas además de las nuestras-dijo.

Los ponis callaron y Grauj volvió la cabeza hacia las sombras que les rodeaban. La luz dorada de la cocina los iluminaba, pero más allá de sus colas la negrura de la noche era absoluta. No había ningún detalle que se recortase contra un claro de estrellas, ni una sobra azulada que sugiriese un árbol. El paisaje parecía haber desaparecido. Entonces el siseo se hizo obvio para todos.

- ¡Foolhardy, luz! -ordenó Grauj.

Los ponis se pusieron en pie y se agruparon en el pequeño círculo de luz anaranjada que daba la cocina mientras Foolhardy sacaba algo de entre su cacharrería. Accionó un interruptor, y un foco fue encendido. La luz se derramó más allá de la luminosidad de la cocina y la pared de oscuridad retrocedió siseando ante el contacto de la luz, como una ola negra con vida propia.

- ¿Qué... Qué es eso? - tartamudeó Foolhardy.

- ¡Detrás nuestro! -chilló Ivy.

Foolhardy se giró justo a tiempo para alumbrar la ola de oscuridad que trataba de cercarlos a su espalda. Estaba formado por miles de criaturas negras. Algunas se detenían y asomaban de la maraña para fijar sus diminutos ojos plateados en ellas. Otros abrían sus pequeñas fauces, como las de un gato, y mostraban las agujas que eran sus dientes... y de inmediato volvían a fusionarse con el enjambre que formaban. El haz de luz empezó a temblar en las patas de Foolhardy.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- Un enjambre - respondió la voz rasposa de Grauj...

Foolhardy giró, frenética, tratando de alumbrar a su alrededor, de cubrir todos los ángulos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Se están acercando! -chilló-. ¡Atrás! ¡Fuera!

Poco a poco, el siseante enjambre se cerraba sobre ellos. Grauj alzó la mirada. Arriba, un fragmento de cielo estrellado podía verse.

- Ivy, vuela -dijo Grauj

La pegaso asintió y se elevó, alejándose en vertical de ellos.

- Voy a ver si puedo encontrar alguna salida, o ayuda.

-¡Wish! - llamó Grauj.

El unicornio asintió, entendiendo lo que le pedían. Se posicionó frente al enjambre, alzó las patas delanteras y se apoyó en una pared invisible. La ola negra avanzó hasta él y se detuvo justo frente a sus patas levantadas. Wish recorrió la invisible pared palpándola con las patas, tratando de encontrar sus límites y el enjambre lo imitó por el otro lado de la misma.

Foolhardy lanzaba miradas de soslayo a Wish mientras mantenía el ángulo de luz sobre la zona que no cubría su pared invisible. La luz temblaba en sus patas.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo durará tu luz? - preguntó Grauj.

- No lo sé, no estoy segura. Le puse unas baterías nuevas, y el juego de espejos amplifica el efecto, pero no me garantiza que duren hasta el amanecer. También tengo la linterna de emergencias. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Aguantar tanto como podamos.

El enjambre se pegó a la pared de Wish, tratando de encontrar un hueco. Las criaturas que lo formaban, mordieron la pared invisible con sus dientecitos como agujas. Entonces pudieron verlos bien. Eran como pequeños ponis negros, diminutos. En lugar de crines tenían una ristra de púas, sus ojos eran planteados... Y tenían hambre.

- Cielos... Cielos... -murmuró Foolhardy.

Sobre ellos sonó una voz, era Ivy.

- Llega hasta el camino, viene del camino a Mountain Peak... Son muchos.

Ivy bajó hasta el suelo, dentro del área de protección de Wish y Follhardy. Parecía confudida. Se tambaleó y sacudió la cabeza.

- Están hablando... Hablan... Ríen... Tienen hambre...

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y una risa nerviosa salió de ella.

Grauj la sujetó de los hombros y la sacudió.

- Ivy, no los escuches. Te confundirán.

- Ellos hablan...

- Dile a tu planta que se calle.

Ivy volvió a sacudir la cabeza y, con los ojos apretados con fuerza, asintió. Entonces, fue cuando el enjambre retrocedió. Las estrellas volvieron a cubrir el cielo, y el paisaje se reveló en azules nocturnos frente a ellos.

Grauj miró los alerededores desconcertada.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó Foolhardy-. No me fío un pelo, seguro que es una trampa.

El enjambre se había tumbado contra el suelo, como un animal sumiso, pero seguía allí. Wish mantenía la barrera y Foolhardy enarbolaba su foco como un arma.

- Ya han encontrado su presa -murmuró Ivy en un tono disperso.

Fue cuando llegó hasta ellos el llanto de un potrillo. Foolhardy lanzó un grito de horror.

- Vamos, hay que ir a ayudarlo - exclamó. Dejó el foco en el suelo y sacó su linterna de emergencia-. Debemos traerlo hasta aquí.

- No iremos -dijo Grauj.

Follhardy se volvió hacia ella.

- ¡Es un potrillo! ¡Necesita ayuda!

- No, Follhardy. Es peligroso - dijo Ivy.

Foolhardy miró enfadada a sus compañeros.

—¡Sois unos egoístas y no tenéis corazón!¡Voy a traer a ese potrillo de regreso!

Se volvió hacia la oscuridad para cumplir su palabra, pero antes de que diera un paso Grauj la mordió en la cola, deteniéndola.

—Es una trampa— raspó su voz —. No permitas que te engañen, ese poni ya está muerto.

—Pero...— los ojos de Foodhardy se llenaron de lágrimas.

El enjambre, silencioso, tumbado contra el suelo, parecía esperar algo. En ese momento, Ivy dirigó su mirada hacia el camino. Acababa de aparecer una poni en él. Era gris, y tenía las crines doradas. Sus ojos, de un profundo color verde, refulgieron con la luz de la luna cuando se clavaron en Grauj.

—Sweetie...

Era una voz dulce, melodiosa, que resonó con antinatural calma en la montaña y rebotó contra las paredes. Cada eco despertó una marea de recuerdos y sentimientos en Grauj. Ésta se giró lentamente, clavando su mirada en la yegua.

—¿Mamá...?—murmuró, y antes de que pudieran agarrarla dio un paso hacia ella, abandonando la protección de Wish.

—¡Grauj, no!

Grauj no oyó el chillido de Ivy. Su mente estaba muy lejos de la terrorífica noche. Los recuerdos se sucedían en ella, nublando su juicio y sus sentidos.

Un día de sol, precioso. Había estado recogiendo bayas azules... arándanos, con su madre. Se llamaba Star... Star Whistle.

La poni recién aparecida observó, sonriente, a Grauj acercarse. La oscuridad reptó alrededor de ella, pero Grauj era incapaz de ver nada más que sus recuerdos. Recuerdos de su hogar, del amor, de la seguridad que sentía con su madre. Recuerdos dormidos durante años que despertaban con toda su fuerza.

- Vamos a casa, Sweetie. Papá se pondrá muy contento de todo lo que traemos.

Grauj avanzaba bajo el sol de la tarde hacia su madre, feliz... Iba a volver a casa con un buen cargamento. Su padre también estaría contento y la llevaría a jugar...

Star Whistle la observó acercarse, con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro. Una sonrisa que, con cada paso que daba Grauj, se tornaba más y más hambrienta.

Detrás de Grauj, el enjambre se cerró, separándola de su manada.

—¡Grauj!—gritaron sus compañeros.

Los ojos de Star Whistle, fijos en Grauj, se oscurecieron, como si se diluyeran en tinta negra.

- Sabía que volverías a nosotros. Eres nuestra pequeña poni, loba invernal.

Las sombras se alzaron tras ella con un siseo hambriento y, en ese momento, una poderosa luz cayó sobre Grauj y trazó un camino sobre el enjambre. Las criaturas sisearon se retorcieron y se apartaron del poderoso foco abriendo un improvisado camino.

- ¡Alejaos de ella, escoria! -gritó Foolhardy enarbolando el foco.

Wish corrió por aquel pasillo, se detuvo en mitad del camino y dio media vuelta para luchar contra un poderoso viento... que empezó a soplar con fuerza. Ivy y Foolhardy se agacharon contra el suelo cuando Wish activó su magia mímica y clavaron sus cascos para no ser arrastradas por el huracán. Pero el enjambre, fue arrancado del suelo y lanzado lejos.

El viento también llegó hasta Grauj.

¿Viento?

Y con el viento llegó la realidad. El dia se hizo noche, las risas del enjambre hambriento llegaron a su mente y Grauj enfocó a su madre, o lo que había sido su madre. El viento agitaba las crines de Star Wistle con fuerza, mientras ella peleaba por mantenerse en el lugar. Grauj se agachó contra el suelo y clavó sus patas delanteras. Sus crines hirsutas se agitaron contra su rostro.

- Ven a casa conmigo - dijo Star Wistle..

Pero Grauj retrocedió.

- ¡No!

- ¿Es que ya no me quieres? -la recriminó ella- ¡Que mala hija eres!

Grauj retrocedió otro paso contra el viento.

- ¡Te comiste a mi madre y te pusiste su piel! Pero no sabes ser una buena poni.

- Tú no sabes ser una poni, loba invernal. Nos abandonaste, ¡abandonaste a tu manada!

Pero Grauj no la escuchó, sabiendo que esa criatura estaba jugando con su mente. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el resto del grupo.

- ¡Foolhardy, trae la luz! ¡Seguidme!

- ¿Hacia donde?

La cabaña...

Fue instintivo...

Grauj abrió el camino, galopando hacia el lugar donde sabía que había una cabaña.

Ivy bajó hasta Foolhardy y tomó el foco.

- Iluminaré ante vosotros para alejar al enjambre.

Volvió a elevarse. Wish y Foolhardy corrieron tras Grauj.

Un camino de montaña en la oscuridad. Una carrera entre la negrura. La cola blanca de Grauj aleteando ante ellos, como una señal. Aparecía y desaparecía en los recodos, pero siempre a la distancia justa para que la alcanzasen.

Foolhardy seguía el pelaje blanco de Wish, tratando de no volver la mirada hacia la negrura más allá del camino. Solo seguir a Wish, que seguía a Grauj, que seguía un recuerdo...

Entonces, de pronto, algo surgió a su paso de un lateral y se quedó plantado allí en medio con ojos llorosos. Foolhardy frenó, derrapando sobre sus cascos para no atropellarlo. Era un potrito, de apenas cuatro años de edad. Su pelaje era de un celeste claro y sus ojos la miraron suplicantes.

- Ayúdame, por favor...

Foolhardy recordó lo que le habían dicho. Ese potrillo ya estaba muerto. La yegua retrocedió llena de terror, mientras el potro avanzaba hacia ella. Algo en la mente de la poni le gritó que llamara a sus compañeros, que no se detuviera. Pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

- Por favor, no me dejes solo -dijo-. Llévame contigo...

La última frase la pronunció al tiempo que una sonrisa se abría paso en su cara y sus ojos se volvieron negros.

Foolhardy retrocedió varios pasos, aterrorizada, e intentó gritar. Pero algo le absorbía la fuerza para moverse, para hablar, para intentar sobrevivir. La sonrisa del potrillo se hizo más grande, voraz y hambrienta. Entonces, el pequeño saltó sobre su presa.

Grauj corría, señalando el camino. Ya quedaba poco, ya quedaba nada hasta la cabaña... Un grito llegó desde el aire.

- ¡Grauj! ¡Problemas! Foolhardy...

La loba invernal frenó, dio media vuelta y corrió de regreso. Wish la vio pasar a su lado y al volverse y ver que Foolhardy no les seguía entendió lo sucedido.

Grauj solo hubo de volver una curva del camino para ver la escena. Foolhardy estaba tendida en el suelo. Un potrillo estaba sobre ella, sus cuatro patas firmemente posados sobre ella. Una luz dorada y anaranjada irradiaba de Foolhardy y era absobida por los ojos sin fondo del potro.

Grauj corrió hacia allí y el potrillo se volvió hacia ella. La oscuridad surgió de él, como hebras convirtiendo el suelo en una negrura imposible. Algo cedió bajo las pezuñas de Grauj. Una de sus patas se torció en un mal ángulo, sintió un doloroso tirón y cayó frente a su enemigo. El potrillo la observó con sus pozos negros. Ningún sonido salió de su boca, pero Grauj pudo escuchar la voz de la sombra colándose en su mente. "No pelees, no podrás hacer nada. Sé nuestra".

Pero dentro de la mente de Grauj, la idea ajena se encontró con una riada en contra. "Soy Grauj de los lobos invernales, soy Sweetie de los ponis de Mountain Peak... ¡No seré vuestra!".

El potro retrocedió como si le hubiesen golpeado, antes incluso de que Grauj se pusiese en pie. Para cuando lo hizo, el cuchillo ya estaba en su boca y abrió un largo corte en el pelaje celeste de su enemigo. La criatura gritó, un chirrido agudo e imposible, que se clavó en el cerebro de los reunidos. De la herida manó oscuridad y el potrillo retrocedió ante Grauj.

Ivy aterrizó junto a ellos y dirigió el foco de luz hacia la criatura que retrocedió por el camino.

- El enjambre viene -dijo Ivy.

Wish sacudió infructuosamente a Follhardy.

- ¡Vámonos, ya! -ordenó Grauj.

Ivy soltó el foco de luz y cargó a Foolhardy sobre su lomo. Grauj se movió para guiarlos de nuevo y un dolor lacerante recorrió su pata delantera. Cojeando, volvió a guiarles hacia la cabaña.

Wish las observó alejarse y luego volvió su mirada al camino y tomó el foco. Fue cuando Grauj se percató de que no iba a seguirlas y se volvió hacia él.

Wish señaló a Foolhardy y luego la pata herida de Grauj. Tenía razón. No lo lograrían, a menos que alguien ralentizase al enjambre y él era el único que tenía alguna posibilidad de lograrlo. Wish les devolvió una mirada llena de resolución.

"Esta es mi gran hazaña. Es mi momento", dijeron sus ojos.

Los ojos de Ivy se llenaron de lágrimas. Grauj tan solo le sostuvo la mirada un largo momento.

Wish las observó alejarse, la loba, la yegua que oía los susurros y la entusiasta Foolhardy. Tras unos instantes de solitaria despedida personal, se volvió hacia el punto por donde iba a aparecer el enjambre.

Hubo un murmullo de risas sin ninguna alegría, de sonidos raspados. De la oscuridad reptó la horda hacia él. En medio de ella, el potrillo lo miró. La oscuridad se alzaba de sus patas y parecía lamerlas.

Wish supo que ese era su momento. Dejó el foco junto a él, para tener las patas libres y se preparó para la actuación de su vida.


	8. Un mensaje desde el hogar

Nombre: Lightfull Wish

Tipo de poni: Unicornio

Color: Blanco

Crines: Negras

Cuttie mark: Una máscara de teatro cruzada con una varita mágica

Característica: Siempre lleva maquillaje negro en los ojos y un jersey a rayas, el uniforme de los unicornios que usan la magia mímica. Aspira a entrar en el Cirque du Poney

* * *

La cabaña permanecía en silencio. Las cenizas del último fuego apelmazadas por el tiempo de varios años. El frío y el polvo habían tomado el lugar. Un estático rayo de luna se filtraba entre los postigos de la ventana y teñía de azul la quietud absoluta. Tan solo una vieja manta raída quedaba en un rincón, petrificada bajo el gris del polvo. Ni siquiera las arañas habían osado cambiar la decoración, todo había sido inmovilizado bajo una pátina de gris.

Hubo una imperceptible brisa. Dos volutas de polvo alzaron el vuelo y trazaron lánguidos giros a la contraluz de la luna. A esas dos volutas se unieron varios resueltos copos más. El tronar de unos cascos en plena carrera llegó desde el exterior.

La puerta se abrió con violencia. El sonido, movimiento y la luz de la luna irrumpieron en la cabaña. Las dos ponis se lanzaron al interior en mitad de su huída. Foolhardy cayó hacia adelante, lánguida, y quedó tendida. Ivy tropezó con ella y rodó hasta el fondo.

–Grauj –chilló dirigiendo su mirada al exterior.

Hubo un instante, después hubo una poni gris saltando resuelta a través de la puerta. Cayó con poca soltura cuando su pata herida le falló y se deslizó por el suelo hasta al lado de Ivy. La pegaso ya se había puesto en pie. Dejando atrás a Grauj, corrió hacia la puerta y, apoyando sus cascos delanteros en ella, la cerró. Ivy sintió la oscuridad llegar desde el otro lado, deslizándose. La criatura lamió lentamente la madera, se restregó por ella y susurró a la poni que le impedía el paso. La pegaso sintió que sus patas y su voluntad perdían la resolución. Su apoyo menguó y la puerta se deslizó unos centímetros. Pero entonces, algo la golpeó, sacándola de su estupor y la barra de seguridad fue colocada en sus agarres.

Ivy soltó la hoja de la puerta, temblorosa, y se volvió hacia Grauj, que estaba acabando de asegurarla. Luego volvió su mirada hacia Foolhardy. La poni seguía inerte en el suelo y sus largas crines pelirrojas formaban una caótica aureola a su alrededor.

Ivy se tendió junto a ella y le pasó un ala por encima para darle calor. Foolhardy abrió unos ojos vacíos de toda mirada y Ivy puso la cabeza sobre su lomo.

–Foolhardy ya no está con nosotras –susurró.

Grauj cojeó hasta ellas y las observó, adusta. La mirada vacía de Foolhardy, la serena aceptación de Ivy.

–A lo que hay fuera no le gustan la luz ni el fuego– gruñó Grauj.

La pegaso alzó la cabeza hacia ella. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante un largo momento. Después, sin decir nada, Ivy se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

* * *

Wish recordaba muchas cosas de su vida mientras la horda avanzaba hacia él. Recordaba el despertar de su magia, la escuela de magia mímica, las increible notas que logró en ella... Pero, sobre todo recordaba a su madre y recordaba cómo cuadraba al orden a él y a sus ocho hermanos con solo un gesto.

La horda avanzó hacia él. Wish se alzó sobre las patas traseras y puso sus patas delanteras en jarras. Frunció el cejo, y el maquillaje de sus ojos amplificó el efecto. Hubo un momento de duda en la horda, pero no se detuvieron... Pero Wish, no estaba vencido.

Alzó una pata y aferró el astil de la herramienta, símbolo de poder y superioridad moral en tantos hogares, lo retorció dentro del recipiente y con su otra pata libre, señaló el suelo. Su cejo se frunció más todavía... Y ahora sí, la horda se detuvo.

Wish, acabó de escurrir la imaginaria fregona, la sacó del cubo invisible, y siguió fregando el suelo ante él. El enjambre se mantuvo quieto, esperando que el suelo secase. Ojalá no se fijasen en que era de hierba.

* * *

El fuego ardía con fuerza, iluminando la vieja cabaña con su luz dorada. Había una leñera muy bien surtida, que no había llegado a usarse. En una esquina, arrugada y gris por el polvo, había una vienja manta y tras ella, una lanza se apoyaba en la pared.

Grauj se acercó al arma y la observó con curiosidad. Era un colmilló muy largo... Un poni se había fabricado un colmillo y lo había dejado allí.

– Grauj, hay algo fuera. Ha vuelto – gimió Ivy.

Las ponis escucharon, aguantando la respiración. Hubo un susurro en la puerta. Algo rozaba la hoja de madera. Un roce suave, débil, suplicante... Una pequeña pezuñita que acariciaba la madera.

– Por favor –les llegó la voz infantil–... Tengo miedo. Por favor...

Ivy avanzó hacia la puerta con la mirada fija.

– Un potrillo...

– Abridme, por favor.

Grauj entendió que ocurría cuando vio la mirada fija de Ivy. Se plantó ante ella barrándole el paso y trató de hacerla reaccionar.

– ¡Es una trampa!

Ivy chocó con ella y trató de pasar hacia la puerta para abrir, con lágrimas en los ojos. Grauj la empujó sin ceder terreno. Su geranio, que amplificaba las ideas y pensamientos, jugaba en su contra cuando se trataba de un enemigo que derribaba las puertas de su mente para sembrar una nueva.

– Debo abrirle. El enjambre se lo comerá...

Los ojos de Ivy estaban fijos en una imagen que solo veía ella, su mente se estaba yendo muy lejos de allí. Solo abrir la puerta al pequeño en peligro le importaba ahora. Grauj sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que reaccionase. Se agachó y son un fuerte empujón a las patas de Ivy, derribó a la confundida pegaso. Ella se revolvió y aleteó cotra el suelo. Ivy peleó sin orden ni intencionalidad, peleando contra quien fuese que le impedía salvar al potrillo. Grauj, mucho más experta en la lucha cerrada, la mordió en el cuello y, aferrándola con las patas, logró inmovilizarla. No iba a permitir que se llevasen también a Ivy. Le habían arrebatado a Foolhardy, a Wish, pero a Ivy no. Si el enjambre estaba fuera, ese potrillo o bien ya estaba muerto y era uno de ellos, como su madre poni, o bien era un cebo. Pero Ivy era incapaz de ver más allá de su desesperación por salvar al pequeño. Grauj la abrazó con fuerza. Ivy era lo último que le quedaba en aquella montaña maldita.

– Ivy... Quédate conmigo por favor... Por favor, Ivy...

Y algo pareció colarse en la mente de la pegaso que, poco a poco, dejó de debatirse.

– Grauj –gimió–... No puedo hacer que se vaya la idea. Debo abrirle, es un potrillo indefenso.

– Lo sé, pero es una trampa.

Grauj la aferró con fuerza mientras los arañazos en la puerta se hacían más desesperados.

– Por favor... por favor... Ya viene la oscuridad –gritó la voz del pequeño.

Un chillido desgarrador sonó en el exterior y Ivy gritó al mismo tiempo en el interior de la cabaña. Luego, solo hubo silencio. Ivy pareció calmarse, pero Grauj siguió aferrándola.

– Se ha ido –susurró Ivy–... a por refuerzos, porque no hemos abierto la puerta.

Grauj soltó lentamente a Ivy y se puso pie. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que el potrillo volviese con más de los sayos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? Grauj buscó algo a su alrededor que pudiese ayudarla para cuando volviesen. Había una lanza, pero ninguno de sus compañeros estaba en condiciones de empuñarla. Ivy se encogía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. No podía pelear contra aquellos asaltos a su mente. Foolhardy seguía tendida en la misma postura en la que había caído. Tan solo su respiración pausada demostraba que seguía viva. Lightfull Wish, el valeroso maestro de la magia mímica, ya no estaba con ellas. Grauj dirigió la mirada al fuego, tratando de pensar una salida que no veía.

"Mi manada ha caído, estoy sola", pensó para sí.

En ese momento hubo un temblor en el ire, en la lejanía. Grauj alzó las orejas. Lo había sentido más en el erizar del pelaje, en el olor de sus hermanos y en el recuerdo de su hogar. Había sido un trueno lejano. Una tormenta.

El corazón de Grauj saltó en su pecho. Los lobos estaban muy lejos, pero venían, y enviaban la tormenta ante ellos. Solo necesitaba una señal. Grauj tomó una rama ardiendo de la chimenea y corrió hacia la puerta. Sacó la barra y abrió. Un haz de luz se extendió desde el fuego encendido hacia el exterior, hasta el borde del barranco.

– Grauj –Ivy se estaba poniendo en pie, temblorosa–, mantendré el fuego alto. No salgas de la luz.

Grauj asintió. Tomó la rama ardiendo en la boca y salió al exterior.

Otro trueno en la lejanía...

La poni gris cojeó tan rápido como pudo hasta el borde del desnivel. Clavó la rama ardiendo junto a ella y tomó aire.

Su aullido no fue solo un grito de socorro, de desesperación: era el faro que necesitaba la tormenta para encontrarla. Con el siguiente trueno, más nítido que los anteriores, el mensaje de respuesta llegó hasta ella.

"Jamás estarás sola, hija mía."

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Grauj mientras gritaba desesperada a la tormenta.

* * *

Wish retrocedía lentamente, mientras fregaba el suelo delante suyo. La horda lo seguía ansiosa, pero sin atreverse a pisar. Entonces, llegó hasta ellos un aullido de lobo. El enjambre se inmovilizó, escuchando, y luego empezó a agitarse indeciso. Parecía pensar. Entonces, como si hubiese tomado una decisión, se lanzó hacia adelante a pesar del suelo fregado. Wish entendió que su carta ya no daba más de sí cuando la horda se lanzó hacia él.

* * *

Ivy, desde la cabaña, observó a Grauj aullando. Primero vio los relámpagos aparecer a lo lejos en el cielo y acercarse. Llegó el sonido de los truenos, luego llegó el viento. La primera ráfaga fue suave, pero la siguiente golpeó a Ivy con fuerza e inclinó el fuego de la chimenea, haciéndolo bailar loco. El viento huracanado y el aullido de Grauj se mezclaron en una sola nota.

"Hermana de la tormenta ", murmuró el geranius itineris.

Y Ivy vio como las nubes se lanzaban sobre Mountain Peak. Entonces, el Geranius Itineris dijo:

"¡Hambre!"

– ¡Grauj! –chilló Ivy– el enjambre se acerca.

"Debes ser nuestra, Ivy..."

La pegaso retrocedió, pero no se atrevió a cerrar la puerta. Grauj necesitaba la escasa protección que le brindaba la luz. Ivy se llevó las pezuñas a la cabeza tratando de hacer salir las voces, pero había una puerta abierta para ellas en su mente. El viento que entró en la cabaña echó a volar la vieja manta, tiró al suelo la lanza y la hizo rodar.

"Déjate vencer... No habrá más miedo... Ni más dolor..." Y Ivy supo que era cierto.

– Lo siento –dijo Ivy.

Su pezuña se cerró alrededor de la lanza, agarró al geranius itineris con la otra y de un tajo cortó los tallos junto con la crin en la que se enredaban. Lanzó la planta lejos de ella y el viento estampó crines y hojas contra una pared.

Ivy resopló, desorientada. De repente, se notaba ciega. No sentía lo que se acercaba, no sabía qué había a su alrededor. Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo la portadora del geranius itineris que ya no recordaba lo que era depender tan solo de sus propios sentidos. Pero en su mente había silencio, al fin.

* * *

El enjambre, cumpliendo las órdenes de su reina, corría hacia la loba invernal para acabar con ella.

_"¡Loba invernal!" _ chillaban las fatas asustadas.

_"¡Acabad con ella! ¡Matadla! ¡Trae la tormenta!"_

Pero el tiempo que le había regalado Lightfull Wish, el valeroso poni mimo, había sido fatal.

_"¡Matadla!"_

El enjambre se alzó desde el camino, como una ola de negrura y se lanzó hacia la loba invernal que las esperaba en el borde del barranco. Pero ya no estaba sola. Tras ella la tormenta bullía furiosa contra el cielo, con la ira de una manada entera y la furia de una madre protegiendo a su hija. Para cuando quisieron dar media vuelta, los relámpagos cruzaron el cielo tras Grauj, silueteando su figura en negro contra el blanco cegador en que se había convertido la noche.

El enjambre chilló, y los relámpagos cayeron sobre él en una cacofonía de destrucción.

* * *

Gracias a Volgrand por el asesoramiento a la hora de escribir este capítulo.


	9. Sangre y sombra

Una resaca negra retrocedía ante Grauj. Encogida, diezmada, temerosa, suplicante... El viento bailaba alrededor de la loba invernal notas de ira y batalla. Sobre su cabeza, la tormenta retumbaba furiosa. Grauj avanzó sin piedad, sus pezuñas marcando el terreno que dejaba atrás la marea de oscuridad, recuperándolo en nombre de todos los ponis de Mountain Peak caídos.

Ella era Grauj, de los lobos invernales.

Ella era Sweetie, de los ponis de Mountain Peak.

En sus cascos caminaban la venganza de su madre poni y el espíritu del primer lobo invernal que llamó a la tormenta para luchar contra las fatas negras.

La criatura alzó su cabeza; el dolor, la rabia y la furia entremezclándose dentro de ella. La tormenta tomó sus ojos, que se cubrieron de un azul eléctrico. El viento la enlazó en un abrazo de aullidos. Sus crines se elevaron hacia las nubes, brillando con las chispas de minúsculos relámpagos. Y Sweetie Grauj gritó. No fue un aullido lo que surgió de ella, fue un grito poni, visceral, dolido, rabioso y feroz. La tormenta respondió con una cacofonía de truenos y se lanzó contra el enjambre. Sus garras de relámpago se clavaron en el suelo, apuñalándolo una y otra vez.

Hubo chillidos agónicos, hubo una cacofonía de truenos, hubo un brillo cegador... Luego solo hubo una poni gris ante un campo sembrado de cráteres y arbustos en combustión. No había rastro del enjambre. Ante ella, los fuegos que había despertado la tormenta bailaban en los arbustos.

Hubo un último trueno que centelleó en la nubes, el bufido despectivo de un vencedor. Las crines de Grauj volvieron a caer lángidamente a lo largo de su cuello, sus ojos retomaron su tono normal y sus patas se tambalean cuando el último rastro de poder se desgajó de ella.

En la montaña solo quedó una tambaleante poni gris, varios arbustos ardiendo y un vacío donde debería haber hebido una ola de negrura.

Pequeñas luces titilaron en el camino. Grauj se volvió hacia allí. Antorchas y fuego. Avanzaban hacia ella. Eran los ponis de Mountain Peak. Grauj se volvió hacia ellos y los contó en la lejanía. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... demasiados para una poni agotada.

Se apresuró hacia la cabaña y sus patas apenas lograron llevarla hasta allí. No era un refugio seguro, echarían la puerta abajo, pero nada más podía interponer ante ellos.

Por la puerta salió una poni con las crines arrasadas por un mal corte, una lanza entre sus patas, los ojos fijos, tensos por el miedo. Era una poni desconocida de la que había partido de Flower Ville, pero con el mismo olor y la misma esencia.

– Ivy...

Ella se volvió hacia el camino con las pupilas achicadas por el miedo.

– Traen fuego con ellos. La cabaña no es segura. Peleemos fuera.

Grauj dirigió sumirada a los ponis que se acercaban. Traían antorchas. la imagen se enturbió ante ella y se esforzó en enfocarla.

– ¿Qué será de Foolhardy?

Ivy se colocó a su lado y enarboló la lanza.

– Podremos planteárnoslo cuando sepamos qué será de nosotras.

Grauj asintió y sacó las garras que le había regalado.

El repicar de los cascos en el camino, acercándose, graves y sordos. Las luces de las antorchas silueteando a sus portadores. Los ponis de Mountain Peak comparecieron ante sus futuras victimas. Al frente, el pequeño potrillo celeste. Tras él muchos adultos. Todos ellos hambrientos, sus ojos negros, sin pupila, vacíos y fríos. La loba invernal bajó la cabeza y enseñó los dientes. Ivy los señaló con la punta de la lanza. Su voz infantil, cruel y obvia, les dedicó unas palabras.

– No podéis hacer nada. Aceptadlo, igual que lo hizo vuestra amiga Foolhardy. Es un fin sin dolor, lo sabéis. El ansia de lucha contra lo inevitable solo os causa dolor. Ya no podéis ganar, ¿por qué insistís en haceros daño a vosotras mismas?

Pero en esa ocasión, Ivy ya no era presa fácil.

– El que avance me acompañará a la muerte. Elegid quién es.

La punta de metal de la lanza lo señaló, sin temblor ni duda. El potrillo dejó escapar un resoplido y caminó para dejar paso a uno de los ponis que iba con ellos. Avanzó. Los colores fueron apareciendo en su pelaje a medida que abandonaba las sombras. Era blanco, sus crines negras, llevaba un chaleco a rayas. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, su expresión vacía de toda emoción salvo el hambre.

– ¡Wish, no! –gimió Ivy.

Habría podido herir a ponis desconocidos, pero no podía herir a Wish. Grauj a su lado resoplaba, incapaz de hacer mucho más que sostenerse en pie.

– Por favor, por favor... Wish...

Una sonrisa hambrienta cruzaba la expresión del unicornio, sus ojos fijos completamente negros. El resto de ponis, parodias de los antiguos habitantes, le abrieron un interesado pasillo. No necesitarían pelear si el recién llegado tumbaba las ansias de luchar de Ivy y su lanza. Ninguno de ellos necesitaría morir para que el resto se alimentase.

– Wish, por favor, por favor...

Ivy dio un paso atrás. El poni mimo avanzó delante justo de Ivy, se levantó sobre las patas traseras, cogió un bate invisible y... se giró para batear al potrillo celeste.

Todos miraron alucinados la parábola que trazó el poni hasta perderse entre las copas de los árboles.

Wish, se llevó las patas a los ojos para apartarse la sobredosis de rimel. El gesto le dejó un largo surco de sombra, como la máscara de un mapache, y tras ella se abrieron los ojos azules de Lightfull Wish.

Los ponis de Mountain Peak fruncieron el cejo, desconcertados. ¿Cómo había podido engañarles con tan solo un poco de pintura negra sobre los párpados? Wish se alzó sobre las patas traseras y con gesto triunfal sacó su tarjeta de presentación.

"Lightfull Wish, aspirante al Cirque du Poney, en busca de su hazaña"

Un aplauso surgió de la nada ante su gesto y los ponis de Mountain Peak miraron a su alrededor desconcertados. Y sin que nadie osase interponerse, Lightfull Wish, el asombroso poni mimo, regresó de entre los muertos y caminó hasta sus aliadas. Los tres ponis se colocaron cola contra cola, y se prepararon para resistir tanto como fuese posible.

Los ponis de Mountain Peak volvieron sus miradas vacías hacia ellos y avanzaron.

Grauj aferró sus garras poni.

Wish alzó sus pezuñas.

Ivy levantó su lanza.

– A lucha, pues –dijo uno de los ponis.

Al instante siguiente se lanzaron sobre ellos.

El primero en llegar hasta ellos fue rajado sin piedad por las garras artificiales de Grauj. El segundo recibió una coz de Ivy. Un piano invisible cayó sobre el tercero. Grauj saltó sobre el tercero y estampó su cabeza contra el suelo. El siguiente fue apartado por la lanza de Ivy. Luego ya no se pudo seguir la lucha. Pelajes, cascos, garras, lanza y dientes se entremezclaron en una cacofonía visual...

Aquella noche, resonaron las risas sin alegría en Mountain Peak. Gritos, relinchos desafiantes y la tormenta, retumbando y lanzando sus relámpagos sobre el monte.

En River Hills, los habitantes salieron a las puertas de sus casas; los comerciantes se asomaron de sus tiendas de lona. Todos miraron hacia el monte.

La luz y la sombra pugnaban por tomarlo... La tormenta retumbaba sobre su cima, y hebras de oscuridad aleteaban a su alrededor.

Entonces, alguien gritó: "Lobos invernales!", y el pánico se adueñó de la localidad. Los blancos pelajes aparecieron por el sur, galopando hacia River Hills.

Los adultos corrieron a buscar a los potros. Las casas fueron cerradas y aseguradas con tablones. Algunos saltaron al río para cruzar al otro lado. Pero la masa de pelajes blancos cruzó River Hills sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a sus habitantes. Su intención estaba lejos de ellos, sus hocicos apuntaban hacia Mountain Peak y sus patas los lanzaban en un galope hacia su objetivo. Pasaron entre ellos como un vendaval de nieve, suaves, imparables y letales como el invierno.

Milagrosamente, los tres ponis resistieron el primer embate y retrocedieron hasta la pared de la cabaña. Hubo un momento de tregua mientras los ponis de Mountain Peak se reagrupaban alrededor de ellos. Varios habían caido, yacían en el suelo inertes. Ivy y Grauj resoplaban, hombro contra hombro, mirando a aquellas criaturas de ojos negros, cerrarse alrededor de ellas. Varias heridas manchaban el pelaje de Grauj y en sus movimientos rígidos se adivinaban los golpes bajo la piel que no se veían. Ivy, con los ojos desorbitados por el horror se volvía de unos a otros empuñando su lanza. La sangre la había teñido hasta el mástil y salpicaba su blanco pelaje. No se podía saber a ciencia cierta a quien pertenecía el rojo.

Wish, en equilibrio sobre sus patas traseras, mantenía el muro invisible ante él. Uno de los ponis habló.

– Entregadnos a la loba invernal y os dejaremos marchar.

Ivy los observó. Wish negó.

– Cumplimos nuestra palabra. La loba invernal a cambio de vuestras vidas. Podréis marcharos si nos la entregáis. También podréis llevaros a Foolhardy, que está en la cabaña.

Wish volvió a negar pero Ivy supo que decían la verdad y se sintió horrible por plantearse que una muerte era mejor que cuatro.

– Lo siento mucho, Ivy, Wish... Lo siento... –murmuró Grauj y avanzó hacia los ponis de Mountain Peak.

No hubo más tregua.

Los ponis se lanzaron contra Grauj. Ella logró voltearse y darle una coz al primero que llegó hasta ella, pero el segundo la derribó y la golpeó con sus cascos. Estaba frío como el hielo. Alguien rió ante la victoria fácil. Entonces hubo un grito, que más bien fue un chillido. Un relámpago de determinación. La punta de la lanza de Ivy se clavó sin piedad en el poni que apresaba a Grauj. Ivy transformó el grito de horror que surgía de ella en uno de desafío. Despelechada, con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo y la mitad de su crin arrasada junto con el geranius itineris mataba conscientemente y con toda su crudeza. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Dos ponis más se lanzaron contra Grauj y la derribaron. Ella se revolvió, pero unos cascos la apresaron contra el suelo y el frío que emanaban devoró los restos de sus fruezas. Vio unos ojos negros, vacíos, enfocarla. El poni sonrió con crueldad.

– Ya sois nuestros, loba invernal.

Y entonces una sombra blanca, en el camino... Lo siguiente fueron unas fauces cerrándose cruelmente sobre el poni y sacudiéndolo como un pelele. Hubo un crack y cayó al suelo muerto. Tras la líder de los lobos invernales, el resto de la manada se lanzó al ataque.

Grauj sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban... Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor.


	10. El fin del asedio

Gruñidos, gritos y desgarros. Dientes que se cierran en un final tan cruel como una verdad.

Grauj trató de levantarse del sitio donde había caído, no lo logró. Un pelaje acudió en su ayuda y la apoyó en un costado. El olor trajo la identidad de su muleta viviente.

"Te he echado de menos, hermano."

A su alrededor seguía la lucha. Grauj no podía verla, todo su mundo era una confusión de sombras y grises, pero el espíritu de batalla de la manada invernal encendía su alma. No era solo batalla, era mucho más, era un odio profundo y arraigado. Matar, matar, matar... ¡Odio!

Grauj se dejó guiar hasta terreno seguro y entonces permitió que sus patas volviesen a plegarse bajo ella. Se concentró en respirar lentamente, llamando al espíritu del viento, como le había enseñado su madre. El aire entraba y salía de ella, insuflado vida de nuevo, con cada gruñido, con cada ronroneo. La lucha a su alrededor fue desplazándose a un círculo cada vez más grande, y luego se dividió en pequeñas luchas individuales que después se convirtieron en una persecución.

Hemos ganado, pensó Grauj.

Y todo dolía dentro de ella.

Hubo silencio, hubo varios aullidos suaves. La manada se reunía. Los exploradores recorrieron el perímetro en pequeños grupos para asegurarlo. Sintió a su madre caminar hacia ella y Grauj se esforzó por enfocar.

Vio a Wish y Ivy, a pocos metros, abrazándose, mientras la gran loba blanca avanzaba, flanqueada por varios cazadores de la manada. Grauj se puso en pie tambaleante y caminó hasta los dos aterrorizados ponis. Los lobos se detuvieron ante ellos. Grauj miró a los ojos a la líder de los lobos, con la cola gacha del parlamento, pero la mirada resuelta de quien tiene un motivo por el que luchar.

"Pelean a mi lado. Son mi manada poni."

La gran loba asintió y en su gesto pareció adivinarse una sonrisa.

Grauj volvió su hocico hacia la cabaña, donde el tenue olor de Follhardy marcaba su existencia.

"También es mía. Se está recuperando."

La gran loba emitió un suave gruñido, que podría haber sido una risa.

"No has tenido problemas en formar tu propia manada, hija mía, estoy orgullosa de ti."

"Gracias, mamá."

"Tratemos vuestras heridas."

Wish abrió los ojos como platos y señaló a la loba blanca.

– Sí, es mi madre –respondió Grauj.

Los pelajes de los lobos invernales existían para sumergirse en el viento, sus ojos para horadar la oscuridad; no eran amigos de los techos ni los espacios cerrados. Por eso se reunieron en el claro frente a la cabaña.

Los cadáveres de los ponis muertos fueron arrastrados lejos del círculo que habían reclamado para sus heridos. Foolhardy fue sacada de la cabaña. Una enorme loba gris, a la que le faltaba parte de una oreja, la trajo colgando de sus fauces, como un trapo y la tendió en el centro del círculo de lobos, junto a otros dos lobos que yacían en el suelo. Al igual que ella, tenían la mirada fija y vacía, pero la respiración presente. Entonces el círculo de lobos empezó a gruñir, al unísono. Ivy aferró a Grauj.

– ¿Qué hacen?

– Curarlos.

– ¿Cómo pueden curar así?

– Llaman al espíritu del viento. Es lo que nos llena y da aliento.

La gran loba blanca se alzó de entre el círculo y caminó hacia Grauj. Los dos ponis que la flanqueaban se estremecieron cuando la tremenda depredadora llenó todo su campo visual, como una montaña. Aquella mole de pelo y dientes fijó su atención en Grauj.

"Esta noche debe acabarse, pero no puedo ser yo quien lidere."

"¿Por qué?"

"Mis sentimientos me traicionarán cuando deba dar la dentellada final."

La loba se volvió para que Grauj la siguiese.

– Esperad aquí –indicó a Wish y Ivy antes de caminar tras la loba.

– Grauj –gritó Ivy nerviosa–. No nos dejes solos.

– No estáis solos, ellos os protegerán.

Wish tragó saliva y se encogió un poco más mientras observaba el círculo de lobos gruñendo y a los vigilantes que patrullaban sin descanso el claro.

A poca distancia, un gran lobo gris los vigilaba. Ante la mirada de Wish, el lobo bostezó ostensiblemente en su dirección. Wish sabía de la importancia de las señales gestuales. El mensaje que le dedicaba era más obvio que si lo hubiese lanzado con palabras: "Tranquilo, no tengo interés en ti, pero fíjate en mis colmillos. Tú sabrás si te interesa tener problemas conmigo". Wish le dedicó el gesto de "Tampoco me interesa tener problemas contigo, pero no sabes qué ases tengo escondidos en la manga" que consistió en sentarse y pestañear con pereza mientras esperaba que acabasen de recuperar a los heridos.

La gran loba blanca caminó hacia el precipicio, hacia la noche estrellada que se extendía más allá. Se detuvo cerca de su borde y se sentó. Grauj mantuvo la distancia de respeto que se le debía a la vidente de la manada y guardó el silencio de los que ansían saber más y no tienen potestad para exigir respuestas. El vacío fue pesando cada vez más, pidiendo ser llenado.

"Mi hija poni... Llegué a tiempo esta vez", fue el significado del gruñido que lo rompió.

"Madre...", había amor y confusión en la garganta de Grauj.

"Hace muchos años, yo venía cada año para encontrarme en esa cabaña con mi hermana poni. Ella fue la primera poni que se convirtió en loba", explicó la loba.

Parecía hablar para las estrellas, para la noche frente a ella, para un recuerdo que quedaba muy lejos.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque no estabas lista para enfrentarte a tus dos naturalezas, hija mía, y yo no debería haber intervenido."

"No lo entiendo."

"Este era un camino que debías recorrer sola. Tuya es la decisión de caminar como una loba o como una poni y nadie debería influirte en ello."

Hubo un silencio, el tiempo en que la información se asienta en las mentes y surgen nuevas preguntas.

"Sé que nunca intervienes en territorios que son tuyos, madre, ¿por qué esta vez sí?"

"Cuando mandaste tu mensaje de socorro, me percaté de que yo no estaba dispuesta a perder a otro miembro de mi manada de la misma manera."

"¿Las fatas negras?"

Hubo un silencio, muy breve, donde no debería haberlo habido. La gran loba encajó una punzada de dolor en su alma.

"Ver al depredador que devoró a mi hermana caminando con su cara y su olor... ¡No de nuevo! ¡No con mi hija!"

Grauj rememoró a la poni que había visto en el camino hacía unas horas y cómo habían trastabillado sus recuerdos, su mente y sus sentimientos.

"¿Mi madre poni era gris, con las crines doradas?"

"Sí."

"Vi al depredador que lleva su cara."

La gran loba blanca volvió la mirada hacia su hija poni y asintió, orgullosa, porque no había pretensión en sus palabras.

"¿Pudiste enfrentarte a él?"

"Por un momento no, mis recuerdos llegaron de repente. Mi mente se confundió. Después sí."

"Entonces ya puedes saber el nombre de tu madre poni. Su nombre era...", la loba frunció los belfos en una extraña mueca y su garganta realizó un sobreesfuerzo para poder pronunciar el nombre poni. "Star Whistle."

Grauj susurró, a su vez, el nombre. Sonó como una caricia en el aire cuando lo ponunció en un perfecto poni. Rememorarlo la llenó de paz, de un recuerdo sobre el cariño y el hogar. Su madre poni ya se había ido, pero su esencia la había impregnado y viajaba en el alma de Grauj. "Star Whistle", volvió a susurrar.

La loba volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el cielo nocturno. Había reproche contra sí misma en su voz.

"No puedo subir a Mountain Peak a acabar con algo que lleva su rostro y su olor."

Grauj vio una vulnerabilidad en la gran loba por primera vez. La líder de los lobos invernales, depredadora, guerrera, guía de la manada y una hermana de la tormenta, en ese momento, no era capaz de destruir algo con el olor y el rostro de su manada. Y jamás podría hacerlo. Los lobos jamás abandonan a los suyos. Pero Grauj no era solamente un lobo...

"Yo acabaré con nuestro enemigo, madre. Estoy preparada. No soy solamente un lobo."

La gran loba blanca se volvió hacia ella sorprendida. Grauj la había enlazado en un abrazo poni, saltándose el protocolo de la manada. La gran loba blanca sonrió y la enlazó en un torpe abrazo poni a su vez.

Un chillido aterrorizado cruzó el aire en ese momento. Foolhardy acababa de recuperar la conciencia.

Foolhardy se puso en pie para echar a correr, pero se quedó en la intención. Solo logró desmadejar sus patas en una extraña danza de torpeza. Su cuerpo todavía no había acabado de recuperarse. Wish se abrió paso hasta ella y la agarró para evitar que se hiciese daño en su intento de huida.

– Lobos... Lobos blancos... invernales...

Wish asintió sin soltarla.

– Nooosssss rodeeeaaaaan... –susurró Foolhardy, los ojos desorbitados por la impresión y la conciencia a caballo entre la alucinación y la realidad.

Wish le indicó que se mantuviese en silencio y, de puntillas, salió del cículo de curación que estaban manteniendo con sus gruñidos. Foolhardy tragó saliva al tener que caminar frente a las fauces abieras de dos enormes depredadores en el suelo.

Fuera del círculo les esperaba Ivy... y había más lobos que les vigilaban.

– Ivy... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Esto es real? ¿Dónde está el potrillo? Me arrancó algo, estaba muy frío. ¿Dónde está Grauj?

Ivy puso su pezuña en el hocico de Foolhardy.

– Caiste frente al potrillo. No son ponis, son fatas negras. Huimos. Estuvimos a punto de morir. Grauj llamó a los lobos invernales. Han venido. Grauj está con su líder.

Foolhardy abrió los ojos como platos mirando a Ivy y apartó la peñuza que mantenía a raya sus preguntas.

– ¡Cielos! ¿Qué le ha pasado a su crin? ¿¡Dónde está su geranio!?

Un movimiento, les hizo volverse. Grauj caminaba hacia ellos. Tras ella, una gran loba blanca, regia, poderosa, magnífica. Foolhardy entendió de inmediato que era alguien importante entre los lobos invernales, y parecía escoltar a Grauj. La mirada de la poni gris era dura, y distante, como siempre. Se detuvo ante ellos.

Foolhardy tragó saliva y las lágrimas temblaron en sus ojos. En su mente asomaba la imagen de la catapulta lanzaredes. Los lobos invernales habían venido a vengarse de ella. Grauj les había contado lo que había hecho y ahora la devorarían. Habló.

– Has despertado –dijo.

Foolhardy asintió y las lágrimas cayeron por su cara. Grauj ladeó la cabeza y frunció el cejo.

– ¿Te duele algo?

– ... ll.. siento... –susurró en un hilo de voz.

Grauj pestañeó desconcertada.

– No te entiendo.

La voz de Ivy se alzó.

– Cree que has traído a tu manada de lobos para vengarte de ella por lo sucedido con los ponis salvajes.

Grauj se volvió hacia Ivy con gesto escandalizado.

– ¡No!

– Es un genio con las máquinas, pero muchas veces le cuesta entender a la gente.

Wish se apresuró a darle palmaditas a Foolhardy para calmarla. Grauj se acercó a la poni pelirroja.

– Ningún lobo te va a hacer daño –dijo Grauj–. Estoy en deuda con vosotros.

Foolhardy sorbió las lágrimas entre sollozos.

– Creía que me odiabas.

Grauj la enlazó en un abrazo poni.

– Eres tonta –sentenció–. Me siento feliz de que hayas vuelto.

– ¿No te enfadarás si fabrico otro lanzaredes?

Grauj la miró recelosa.

– ¿Para qué lo quieres?

– ¡Para atrapar a una reina de las hadas y darle la paliza que se merece por lo que me han hecho sus secuaces!

Todavía no había amanecido cuando la comitiva se formó, pero la aurora ya amenazaba por detrás de las montañas.

Wish no portaba más que lo esencial: comida y algo de agua. Ivy rehusaba a separarse de su lanza. Foolhardy, fiel a su naturaleza, había pasado las siguientes horas ideando algo que ahora acarreaba sobre su lomo en un irregular bulto. En la estructura de impreciso funcionamiento era reconocible la cuerda entretejida, varias maderas dobladas en extrañas tensiones y uno de los farolillos.

Tres de los lobos invernales, hermanos de camada de Grauj, aguardaban junto a los ponis. Aliados en aquella marcha.

Junto con Grauj, serían siete los que subirían ese día a Mountain Peak. Aquella lucha no era cuestión de números.

Grauj volvió la mirada para asegurarse de que estaban todos los que debían estar.

En nombre de los ponis de Mountain Peak, primeros habitantes de aquella montaña, de los lobos invernales, que habían combatido por generaciones a las fatas negras y de los ponis de Ecuestria, que habían acudido a la llamada, era el momento de reclamar Mountain Peak. Grauj echó a caminar hacia el pueblo de la cima y todos los demás caminaron con ella. Debían acabar con la reina de las fatas negras antes de que el siguiente anochecer les devolviese las fuerzas.

El ascenso fue lento. Las últimas penumbras de la madrugada dieron paso al amanecer y el sol fue ascendiendo con ellos. Tras las reciente lucha, con las fuerzas en recuperación, se detenían cada vez que amenazaba el cansancio, sin agotarse, sin prisa. Grauj cojeaba todavía, y no iba a imprimirle a su marcha más velocidad. Salvaban las fuerzas y los ánimos para lo que les esperase allí arriba.

A media mañana atravesaron los puentes que salvaban los riscos. Habían sido reparados pero no tenían barandilla. Al otro lado, el sonido del agua estrellándose contra las rocas llegó hasta ellos. Poco después, desembocaron en la cascada. Los arbustos crecían cargados de bayas alrededor de ella pero nadie las había recogido y ni siquiera los pájaros les habían sacado partido. Un poco más allá, punteaban los tejados del pueblo. Caminaron directos hacia ellos.

Las casas de Mountain Peak brillaron al sol de la mañana. Pequeñas cabañitas, limpias, impolutas, entre los huertecitos y los senderos. Pero nada crecía en los surcos arados y nada se movía en las viviendas. Era como si hubiesen olvidado algo esencial en aquella ilusión. No era más que un escenario sin vida. Los lobos alzaron los hocicos, olfatearon e intercambiaron un par de gruñidos. Grauj tradujo para los ponis.

– Fatas escondidas en las casas.

– Creo que no les gusta el sol –dijo Ivy.

– Atentos.

Grauj avanzó hacia el pueblo, dejándose llevar por el recuerdo y el resto formó un perímetro de ojos a su alrededor.

Caminaron entre las casas, frente a las ventanas y puertas cerradas. Y Grauj supo que les observaban. Ellos eran lo único que se movía en Mountain Peak, y el centro de atención de todas las conciencias del lugar. Uno de los lobos gruñó hacia una ventana.

"No cruces la mirada con ellos, hermano. Vamos a por su reina."

Las fatas habían sido diezmadas y heridas, pero todavía podían ser peligrosas.

– ¿Qué le has dicho? –preguntó Foolhardy– Eso era lenguaje lobo, ¿verdad?

– No habléis con nadie, no les devolváis la mirada, no les retéis. Voy al encuentro de su reina. Preparaos.

Foolhardy tragó saliva y Grauj pudo notar perfectamente como las conciencias de Mountain Peak se cerraban a su espalda a medida que caminaba.

Los recuerdos y la antigua costumbre la llevaron hasta una casa en concreto. Era una cabaña muy simple, sólida, de una sola planta. Le dio la sensación de que debería haber sido más grande. Grauj se situó delante de la entrada y aguardó.

"Ya estoy en casa", estuvo a punto de gritar. Esperó unos instantes, entonces, la puerta se abrió.

En la sombra del dintel, una poni gris les sonrió. Tenía las crines doradas, los ojos verdes... Era Star Whistle.

– Hija mía, sí que has tardado. Bienvenida –dijo.

Sweetie Grauj no varió su expresión.

– Vete de Mountain Peak y no vuelvas nunca –ordenó.

La poni gris dio un paso al frente. El sol relució en sus crines doradas. Un silencio opresivo se hizo en Mountain Peak. El silencio de todas las conciencias presentes centrando su atención en el grupo que venía a reclamarlo. Eran el embudo por el que que caían todas las acciones.

– Fuiste tú quien se marchó de casa. Yo siempre he estado aquí, esperándote.

– ¡Mentira! Soy Sweetie Grauj, legítima habitante de Mountain Peak y tú no eres más que una invasora.

– Así que estas tenemos...

Los susurros y siseos se alzaron alrededor de ellos. Lobos y ponis se volvieron inquietos, sin poder percibir dónde estaba lo que les amenazaba. Star Whistle dio otro paso hacia Grauj.

– Esa no es manera de hablar a tu madre, Sweetie.

Las palabras de Star Whistle parecieron lamer el aire y fueron como una sentencia. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros y las sombras empezaron a vibrar por el límite de la visión. Una riada de recuerdos inundó la mente de Grauj. Star Whistle acunándola, cantando para ella, preparando comida, regañándola, abrazándola protectora...

– ¡No! –dijo Grauj – ¡Tú no eres ninguna de mis madres!

Pero la realidad del momento se solapó con la otra realidad que trataba de abrirse paso en su mente y las sombras treparon por sus patas. Grauj sintió frío.

El círculo de susurros se cerró alrededor de lobos y ponis. Los lobos se volvieron, gruñendo, preparados para atacar a un enemigo que todavía no veían. Y los susurros les hablaban de lo erróneo de su empresa.

Ivy se volvió enarbolando la lanza y en su movimiento casi rozó a Wish que ya se había alzado sobre las patas traseras para llamar a la magia mímica. El poni mimo volvió a posar sus cascos en el suelo, temeroso de ser herido por la locura de sus propios compañeros. Se sentía mareado e inseguro... y había demasiado frío en el aire.

– Lo siento...

Foolhardy le arrebató la lanza a Ivy y, con una resulta coz, la partió en dos. La presa mental se cerró sobre la inventora. La poni no peleó contra ella y la imagen del potrillo celeste volvió a su mente. "Ayúdame", le había dicho el pequeño... Hasta que ella había visto dentro de él el vacío y la negrura que habían dejado en su lugar las fatas negras tras devorarlo. Y aquel horrible y repugnante vacío la había absorbido hasta arrebatarle todo. Con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Foolhardy lanzó al suelo su petate y empezó a trastear con sus aparejos.

Star Whistle, la reina de las fatas negras, sonrió y un torbellino de confusas sombras se formó alrededor de sus víctimas.

– Abandonaste a tu madre, Sweetie Grauj, la dejaste para que muriese. ¿Por qué te crees mejor que ella?

Grauj alzó la mirada hacia la poni gris y cuando iba a dar un resuelto paso hacia ella sonó un chasquido.

Todas las sombras chillaron al unísono y la presa de hielo negro que los aferraba desapareció de repente. El día recuperó sus colores. Ante ellos, Star Whistle dirigió la mirada al ástil que asomaba de su flanco. De los bordes empezó a brotar sangre.

Ivy se volvió hacia Foolhardy con los ojos desorbitados. Había disparado el lanzaredes pero, en lugar de una red, había usado el fragmento de lanza.

– ¡Esto es por el potrillo celeste, bruja! –le espetó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y los ojos desencajados por la locura.

Star Whistle dirigió una incrédula mirada hacia Foolhardy. El tono de sus ojos fluctuó y un chillido surgió de la criatura. La oscuridad fluyó de sus ojos y boca, abandonándola. Alrededor de ellos, los susurros se apagaron, las voces desaparecieron... Las fatas negras se marchaban ante la muerte de su reina. Y a la puertas de la cabaña que fuese mucho tiempo atrás el hogar de Sweetie Grauj, solo quedó una poni gris herida de muerte. Murmuró un quejido y se derrumbó lánguidamente en el suelo.

Grauj caminó hasta ella, se tumbó y apoyó la cabeza de la poni en sus patas delanteras. El charco de sangre, bajo ella, cada vez era mayor. La poni abrió débilmente los ojos para mirarla.

– ¿Sweetie?

– Sí.

– ¡Qué grande y qué fuerte estás! –susurró débilmente.

Grauj asintió y acarició su cabeza.

– Estoy bien. Soy feliz.

Star Whistle sonrió.

– Dile a mi hermana que la quiero y gracias. Sweetie ve... a...

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras en vida de Star Whistle. Grauj la acunó largo rato, sin ser capaz de llorar, ni tampoco de alegrarse de aquel final.

En uno de los huertos se cavaron las tumbas y los ponis de Mountain Peak fueron enterrados en ellas. Ninguno de los lobos trató de alimentarse de sus cuerpos, era tabú comerse a un hermano. Al atardecer, con el último poni enterrado, Grauj permaneció un largo rato contemplando los pequeños cúmulos. Fue cuando Ivy llegó corriendo hasta ella, con su pequeño trotecillo utrarrápido que indicaba una urgencia o algo digno de ser atendido rápidamente.

– Hay un mensaje.

El mensaje había sido escrito en la cabaña, en la más pequeña de las habitaciones. Allí estaba la camita del tamaño para acoger a una potrilla. Ivy señaló el techo. En él, alguien había trazado dibujos... palabras atrapadas en dibujos. Ivy lo leyó para Sweetie Grauj.

"Ve a cazar topos".

Los ojos de Grauj se dilataron mientras los recuerdos entraban en tromba en su mente. Cazar topos. Una tarde fue a cazar topos con... con alguien; pero solo cazó una patata. Recordaba dónde había sido. Grauj salió de la casa y echó a correr hacia el árbol viejo. Sus hermanos lobos corrieron a su lado y Ivy los sobrevoló. Dejaron atrás las casas y llegaron hasta los límites del pueblo.

El árbol seguía donde había estado, pero algo lo había derribado. Un vendaval, probablemente. Grauj se detuvo deslizándose sobre la hierba y empezó a olfatear el suelo. Los lobos la observaron unos instantes y procedieron a imitarla. Tenían mucho mejor olfato que ella. Tras unos minutos, sus garras empezaron a retirar con resolución la tierra en un punto concreto. Grauj se unió a ellos.

Al poco tiempo, extrajeron de la tierra un objeto y lo depositaron en el suelo. Grauj retiró la suciedad de su superficie.

– Es una caja –dijo Ivy–, ábrela.

– ¿Cómo?

Grauj se hizo a un lado. Ivy trasteó unos instantes con el objeto hasta que dio con el mecanismo. La tapa fue levantada. A ellos llegó el olor a tierra, humedad y cera. El interior había sido forrado con una tela impermeabilizada con cera. Dentro, envuelto en otra tela más, había un libro.

– Más palabras atrapadas en dibujos –dijo Grauj...

La pegaso lo abrió y pasó las hojas resecadas por el tiempo deteniéndose en varios fragmentos.

– Es un diario, Grauj, de tu madre poni. Hay un mensaje para ti en la contraportada.

– ¿Qué me dice?

–"Mi querida Sweetie, sé que llegarás hasta aquí. Puede que para cuando lo hagas yo ya haya dejado de existir. Cada vez me resulta más difícil mantener a la otra bajo control. Me va devorando lentamente. Quiero que le des las gracias a mi hermana por ayudarte tanto. Quiero que sepas que te quiero y que me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo. Y, sobre todo, quiero que vayas al risco norte de Mountain Peak y busques a tu padre. Si todavía sigue vivo, allí estará. Buena suerte mi Sweetie. Tengo que irme, ya viene la otra"– leyó Ivy–. Firma "Star Whistle".

Grauj permaneció perpleja, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

– ¿Padre? –dijo.

Ascendieron al risco al atardecer, con el sol rozando las cimas de las montañas. Las rocas grises sobresalían de la hierba, como islas desoladas. La más alta de todas, como un dedo que señalase al cielo, se alzaba en el lado norte de la cima.

El lobo gruñó una advertencia. Grauj alzó la mirada. En lo alto de una de las rocas se recortaba una silueta. Era un poni y no estaba ahí un instante antes. Su túnica azafrán ondeaba en la brisa. Los observaba silencioso con gesto sereno y contemplativo.

Cruzaron la mirada durante un largo momento, hasta que Grauj gritó: "Soy Sweetie Grauj".

El poni pareció sopesar las palabras antes de desaparecer detrás de la roca.

Reapareció, tras unos minutos, caminando sobre la hierba desde detrás de mole rocosa y avanzó hacia ellos. Paso a paso, el rostro del poni fue encajando con un recuerdo en la mente de Grauj. Como una mano que lo sacase despacio del fondo del agua, fue desvelándose.

El corazón de Grauj se detuvo por un imperceptible instante. Todo se inmovilizó en ese momento y giró alrededor de aquel poni que caminaba hacia ella. Tenía la misma cara y el mismo olor que otro poni que ella había conocido. Una tarde de verano fue a cazar topos con aquel otro poni, pero solo cazó una patata... Al volver a casa su madre los mandó a los dos a darse un baño porque venían cubiertos de barro. Se rieron... Siempre la hacía reír, siempre jugaba con ella... Tallaba animales en madera para ella, le contaba cuentos... Pero aquel poni de sus recuerdos jamás había llevado una túnica azafrán, ni tenía esa expresión distante y había sido más joven.

A pesar de eso, cuando llegó hasta ella, Grauj susurró "¿Papá?", con la voz rota por la emoción.

El poni la miró largo y tendido y, de repente, la abrazó.

–¡Mi potrilla, mi niña! –dijo con una voz serena repleta de ternura. – ¡Qué grande estás!

Sweetie Grauj se puso a llorar, derramando todo el dolor que había guardado por él durante años. Sollozos silenciosos e intensos que la sacudieron.

– Papá, te eché tanto de menos que lo había olvidado.

Esta es la historia de Sweetie Grauj y los lobos invernales, de cómo sobrevivió a las fatas negras y se convirtió en loba. Esta también es la conclusión la historia de Star Whistle y de la líder de los lobos invernales. Del amor que las unió y de la hija que criaron juntas. Pero también forma parte de la historia de muchos otros.

También es parte de la leyenda de Mulberry, padre de Sweetie Grauj. El poni que sobrevivió a las fatas negras, solo, durante años, en la cima de Mountain Peak; y que regresó a River Hills para ayudar a uno de sus habitantes a vencer a la fata negra que lo albergaba. Llegó hasta River Hills un día, caminó directo hasta casa de Mandarin y cuando ella abrió la puerta, el poni forastero le dijo: "sé cómo ayudar a tu hermano." Y lo hizo.

Años más tarde, Sky, tras vencer a la fata negra que lo albergaba, inició una cruzada personal contra esas criaturas, pero su mayor logro fue convertirse en el mejor tío que los hijos de Mandarin pudieron tener jamás.

Lightfull Wish tendría su propia leyenda años más tarde en las tierras salvajes. El increíble poni mimo logró su hazaña y entró en el Cirque du Poney con todos los honores, pero lo abandonó un tiempo después para dedicarse a la vida aventurera. Sus correrías se narrarían en muchos fuegos de campamento.

También se contarían entre risas los desastres que varias máquinas dejadas por Foolhardy provocarían en tierras salvajes; y se contaría con admiración que una de sus creaciones fue lo que acabó con la reina de las fatas negras, pero eso es algo de lo que ella no se sintió nunca orgullosa.

También se cuenta que en la cima de Mountain Peak, desde entonces, los geranius itineris florecen por doquier. Pero es muy difícil hacer un censo de una planta que se mueve cuando no la miras.


End file.
